Ni la primera ni la útima
by la chica invisible
Summary: Todo es evolución, a veces para bien o para mal, y a veces esto incluso se da con las convicciones que creas tener, a veces crees que nunca va cambiar esto pero no es así va a llegar alguien que te haga cambiarlas podría ser para bien o mal, no lo sé, de lo que esto segura es que el culpable de esto es Edward Cullen.
1. capitulo 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Ni la primera ni la última.**

 **Summary: Todo es evolución, a veces para bien o para mal, y a veces esto incluso se da con las convicciones que creas tener, a veces crees que nunca va cambiar esto pero no es así va a llegar alguien que te haga cambiarlas podría ser para bien o mal, no lo sé, de lo que esto segura es que el culpable de esto es Edward Cullen.**

Para iniciar esta historia tenemos que comenzar con una reflexión que escuche, la cual es bastante interesante, todo comienza y termina en una cama, es el lugar donde se comienza la vida, donde las mujeres suelen dar a luz a los niños, donde también algunas mueren en ese momento y en otros momentos de la vida es también donde fallecen las personas, donde se dan toda clase de actos, dormir, estar con una persona en una situación, y también el lugar donde se esconden las más grandes pesadillas y los más grandes sueños, aquí es el comienzo de todo, y así fue como comenzó esta historia, en una cama, una madrugada aunada a lo que todos llamaron la peor decisión que tome en mi vida, eso no lo sé, solo sé que todo comenzó en una cama.

.

.

.

Aun con los ojos cerrados apago la alarma, me tiro sobre mi almohada una vez más y ruego por que no sea verdad que es Jueves y que tengo que ir a trabajar una vez más, estoy cansada de esto, falta tanto para el sábado por la tarde y poder descansar, bueno claro no fue una buena idea irse de fiesta un miércoles y tomar hasta que se pierde la conciencia, bueno no tanto así pero si tomar suficiente para dar saltos en el tiempo y no saber qué cosas pasaron durante un tiempo, sin poder retrasarlo más me comienzo a levantar y me quedo sentada en la orilla de la cama, comienzo a bostezar, por lo visto anoche estaba tan enfiestada que no pude descansar lo suficiente, antes de que otra cosa comienzo a checar la bandeja de mensajes, comienzo a querer leerlos pero no me interesan demasiado, mensajes del trabajo pendiente, saludos familiares, mensaje de mi amiga de cómo me encuentro esta mañana, nada de interés.

Sin poder impedirlo más me levanto, comienzo a caminar directo al refrigerador, como en todas mis resacas, me hace falta un poco de refresco para ser una persona más o menos viva, llego a este y ahora si me dispongo a abrir los chats mas importantes, entre estos me doy cuenta de todo lo que tengo pendiente de responder, por lo visto anoche me quede dormida escribiendo unos mensajes, pero eso no es lo más extraño de esto, si no de quien tengo un mensaje, Edward Cullen, eso me deja sorprendida, sin duda hacía más de un año que no me escribía como tal, claro manteníamos una relación cortes o de compañeros, de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos en la empresa y nos saludábamos, pero de ahí en fuera no había pasado nada más.

Esos mensajes me traían unos pocos recuerdos de la noche anterior, estar dolido a veces no es la mejor idea para irte a tomar, aunque bueno esto no tenía mucho sentido, el que me sintiera como si hubieran roto mi corazón, pues no habían sido más que unos cuantos mensajes con un compañero de área, sin duda este era guapo y listo, cualidades bastante poco usuales en mi carrera, el crear investigaciones de mercados y publicidad no hace que se trabaje con muchos hombres heterosexuales como se debería, o se supondría que trabajaría. Y claro que esto se vuelve más remoto en cuanto a posibilidades por el hecho de que tu ex novio se encuentra trabajando en la misma empresa, en el área de ventas pero le encanta hacerte mala fama, esto se empeora con el hecho de que Myckey y Seth son muy buenos amigos, a diferencia de mi fama de "perra" que me había hecho mi fabuloso ex novio, no era así, yo era una buena persona, con convicciones y de un inicio no podría enfrentar a dos buenos amigos.

Pero sin duda eso no hacía que no fuera posible que por medio de algunos mensajes me podría comenzar a enamorar de este tipo, pero claro, después de una plática con cervezas esto incrementa bastante, más cuando rechazas una ida a su casa, que claro que querías aceptar pero en el fondo, siguen pesando, el hecho de que, aun no haya estado totalmente con alguien y que es amigo de mi ex, esto termino de cansarlo y me ha dejado de hablar y lo entiendo, a cualquiera cansa este tipo de actitudes, pero la verdad es que sigue doliendo en el ego que te cambien por otra persona y bueno de una u otra manera hay que justificar el hecho de que te vayas a emborrachar un miércoles, es porque como siempre en mi vida, me ilusiono con cualquier cosa, y que alguien te deje de hablar si duele cuando, tal vez en una parte de ti, si se estaba enamorando de esa persona.

Al checar a esto, siempre recuerdo el consejo que me dio una de mis maestras de la universidad "nunca le demuestre a un hombre cuanto le importa, no lo haga sentir importante en su vida, usted finja que sigue con la suya como si nada", bueno eso era lo que me había hecho llegar a la conclusión de subir de estados en watts mis borracheras, esto había ocasionado que Edward Cullen me volviera a escribir, al recordar esa conversación no podía evitar sonreír, era claro que tenía que hacerlo, este hombre llevaba casi dos años gustándome, era obvio que iba a enloquecer si mostraba interés, en el fondo yo no tengo veintiséis años, yo sigo siendo una niña de quince años, que se emociona por todo.

Aunque era claro que todo se iba a quedar en una simple conversación de borrachera por medio de mensajes, no dejaba de sentir algo especial al ver que él me buscaba, eso me hacía sentir especial, aunque esto no tuviera demasiado sentido, él estaba con alguien más y yo era plenamente consciente de esto, su novia no dejaba mucha duda, cada vez que puede, que es siempre le deja un comentario hablando de su amor o lo etiqueta en todo lo que puede para que todos nos enteremos de su situación sentimental, esto me lleva a preguntarme, ¿Por qué ser tan patética?, o sea si estas seguro de tu novio, no tienes que marcarlo como si fuera de tu propiedad, o tal vez eso era lo que me había faltado con Ben y por eso me había engañado, no lo sé, observo la hora y me doy cuenta que debo de dejar de divagar y comenzar mi rutina si es que quiero llegar al trabajo, arrojo el celular a la mesa y me regreso al cuarto por mi ropa.

Comienzo a examinar toda mi ropa interior, y me doy cuenta de que soy una abuela prematura, en ningún momento te encuentras con encaje, o alguna pieza transparente sexi para un hombre, al contrario todo son boxers con estampados de letreros, rayas y lo que no puede faltar, colores neón, ahora entiendo por qué no tengo novio, es bastante claro al verlo de esa manera, tomo la ropa interior y dejo de pensar para irme a bañar, ya estoy atrasada, tomo todo y me dirijo al baño, el agua fría me hace sentir mejor, no me quita por completo la resaca pero sé que en el fondo va a ayudar bastante, al salir ya me siento mucho más persona que zombie.

Al salir en toalla, mi celular comienza a vibrar, lo ignoro, supongo que son más mensajes del equipo de trabajo, al elegir la ropa me doy cuenta de que todos se darán cuenta de que la noche anterior fue de fiesta, me importa muy poco, ni siquiera tengo tiempo ni ganas de almorzar, mucho menos de arreglarme, al verme al espejo de cuerpo completo a la entrada de mi cuarto me doy cuenta de que si estoy en un estado de zombie, mis ojeras hablan por sí sola, el poco delineador que me había puesto no había mejorado mucho mi cara, ni el labial rojo, menos ayudaba mi playera de Mimi Mouse y el pantalón roto. Me puse a reflexionar por unos segundos el cambiarme pero esto se fue a la basura en el momento en que la alarma comenzó a sonar, marcándome que era hora de partir al trabajo.

Baje las escaleras corriendo para llegar lo más pronto a mi coche, eso de que no sirviera el ascensor no ayudaba en nada, al llegar al coche llegue casi sin aliento, salgo con rapidez del estacionamiento, el trafico esta infernal, y ni siquiera puedo llegar a una tienda de autoservicio por una bebida energética que ayude con la resaca, al llegar a la empresa, entro con rapidez a mi lugar, no recordaba la junta que tenía a primera hora, los lentes oscuros hasta la sala de juntas junto con outtfit les dieron la respuesta a todos de mi estado actual de salud o la ausencia de este, al estar tan vacía podría sentir las miradas de mis compañeros, para evadirlas de una buena manera comencé a checar los mensajes que tenía, sin duda el mejor de todos era el de Edward, incluso parecía irónico.

 _Edward: ¿Cómo amaneció la persona con resaca más bonita? 8:30_

 _Bella: Creo que mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque con demasiada prisa, me quede dormida :C 9:30_

Deje el celular a un lado cuando llego mi mejor amigo, me comenzó a regañar por el hecho de la fiesta entre semana y sin duda no le podía decir nada, tenía razón, fue una mala idea, solo me quede callada y asintiendo a lo que me decía. Cuando llego su nuevo enamoramiento se fue enseguida tras ella y me dejo libre para poder seguir hablando con mis contactos por watts, y para renegar internamente de que me hubieran hecho llegar temprano para que no iniciaran con la junta.

 _Edward: Eso sin duda no es algo bonito, y ¿Qué tal tu resaca? 9:35_

 _Bella: Mejor de lo que me imaginaba, pensaba que ni siquiera iba a poder despertar, pero ya esto aquí, lo único que me hace falta es una buena bebida energética 9:45_

 _Edward: ¿Bebida energética?, eso no sirve tanto como una cerveza muy fría 9:45_

 _Bella: Creo que ahorita no estoy dispuesta a tomar más 9:45_

 _Edward: Eso es una muy mala noticia, pues pensaba decirte que a la salida fuéramos por una 9:45_

Me quedo pasmada unos segundos al leer eso, en ese momento entra el jefe y meto el celular al pantalón, pongo la máxima atención que puedo a la junta, sobre todo porque es un tema que interfiere con mi trabajo, aunque mi concentración es pésima, solo espero que Freed esté tomando algún apunte porque solo puedo pensar en la deshidratación y en el dolor de cabeza que me está comenzando.

Cuando la junta se da por finalizada, logro respirar por fin y lo agradezco, mientras caminamos de regreso a nuestro lugar, Fred se encarga de atormentarme con más trabajo y avisándome que justo hoy no vamos a salir temprano, eso me hace soltar un suspiro, conociendo mi suerte este hecho no se me hace raro, al contrario no me esperaba algo diferente pero bueno la esperanza existe, y esta se acaba de terminar, al llegar a mi escritorio, me encuentro con un Moster, ambos nos quedamos mirando, sin entender que es lo que hace ahí.

―Bella, eso te trajeron hace rato, te dejo este mensaje―dice la becaria con la que trabajo y me entrega un postid.

―¿Ahora qué nuevo enamorado traes? ―pregunta Fred en tono burlón mientras se va a su escritorio.

―Gracias Ángela―le agradezco mientras tomo la nota.

 _Aunque me dejes en visto, me preocupo por ti, espero tu confirmación para esta tarde._

Ese simple mensaje hace que me olvide de la idead de preguntar quién dejo el mensaje, sin duda me lo comienzo a tomar mientras comienzo abrir mi trabajo, que sin duda es tanto que creo que mi tiempo libre a terminado, y en efecto ni siquiera puedo contestar un mensaje, me siento mal de contestarle a Edward, pero el trabajo nos absorbe por completo.

Durante toda la semana no encuentro la manera de volver a retomar la conversación con él, me siento mal porque tuvo un gran gesto, eso me regreso un poco más a la vida y me hizo terminar la jornada de trabajo de mejor manera, el sábado por la noche volvemos a conversar pero nada demasiado importante, esto es tan básico que incluso la película que estoy viendo se vuelve más interesante que su conversación. Me doy cuenta de que mi vida se resume, en trabajo, fiestas, casa, no hay mucho que contar de mí, el domingo una cena familiar como cada semana, todo con la misma rutina una y otra vez, realmente me hace pensar que sería lo más interesante que podría pasar en mi vida, ya es igual que la de mi tía solterona, sin duda me estoy convirtiendo en ella, y eso solo me crea depresión.

Lunes y martes e resumen en más trabajo, el miércoles el comienzo de un foro, lo bueno es que este no corresponde a mi área de trabajo, si no estaría demasiado estresada, el único problema con esto, es que este tipo de eventos exigen de una manera muy sutil el tener que arreglarte, eso no es algo que me atraiga demasiado, tener que buscar esa ropa formal al fondo del closet no es algo de mi agrado, mucho menos usar tacones, esto sin dudar es una pesadilla, al llegar al auditorio de la empresa me extraña al ver a todos reunidos, pensé que era algo exclusivo de mi área pero me doy cuenta rápido que no es así, este foro involucra a más gente de pensaba que se reuniría ahora, nos sentamos hasta atrás todos mis colegas, no son muy interesantes los ponentes.

Comienzo a escribirme con un conocido, mientras otro mensaje llega a mi bandeja entrada, salgo de esta conversación y veo que el chat de Edward marca un nuevo mensaje, no puedo evitar sonreír, aunque sé que es una persona con un compromiso, no puedo evitar que el hombre me guste y mucho. Al leer el mensaje me muerdo el labio y me comienzo a ruborizar.

 _Edward: Pero que guapa te vez hoy, ahora entiendo porque ni me volteas a ver, ¿no estoy a tu altura acaso? 9:58_

 _Bella: Para nada, no sabía que estabas aquí, dime a donde voltear para saludarte 9:59_

 _Edward: Atrás de ti, pero ahora no solo me tendrás que saludar, si no también me deberías de dar un cumplido 10:00_

Me comienzo a reír al leer el mensaje, todos voltean a verme y lo oculto con supuesta tos, que nadie se cree pero que al menos hace que dejen de verme enseguida, volteo con discreción y me encuentro con su enorme sonrisa y le regreso la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo, no contesto su mensaje, simplemente lo dejo así. Al terminar el foro y dar la hora de salida, no nos vemos, ni nos escribimos más, al día siguiente lo busco durante algún tiempo pero no aparece en ningún momento, lo dejo así y sigo con el día normal, el viernes por la tarde, ya cansada de escuchar tanta gente hablar de cosas que me tienen sin cuidado porque no es algo que me interese comienzo a buscar la manera de poderme salir de alguna de las conferencias, esto con discreción, ya que al no estar en todas, tendría una amonestación, pero al salirme un par de horas no pasaría nada malo, eso espero.

Al pasar al baño nadie me observa con la máxima discreción que puedo comienzo a salir del auditorio, por suerte no hay nadie en el registro y comienzo a caminar directo a la cafetería, en mi bolsa tengo un libro, solo leeré un par de capítulos de m libro y regresare así nadie sospechara de mi ausencia, solo salí a fumar un cigarro y a tomar un poco de aire como dije, así que no hay ningún problema, comienzo a caminar sintiendo el aire, este se siente tan diferente al del aire acondicionado, comienzo a sentir paz mientras sigo mi camino, el teléfono comienza a vibrar en el bolso de mi pantalón, lo saco sospechando que alguno de mis colegas noto que mi ausencia se está prolongando más de una simple ida al baño pero nada que ver con lo pensado, en cambio me sorprendo por el número que me llama. La pantalla marca que la llamada entrante es de Edward Cullen, eso me deja sin palabras e incluso sin respirar por unos breves momentos, nuestro máximo contacto han sido unas conversaciones por wattsapp y unas cuantas más en personas, pero esta no han de superar los dos minutos, eso es lo que más me extraña, supongo que se le marco el teléfono, esa es mi único suposición hasta contestar.

―¿Hola?

―Hola corazón, ¿Dónde estás?, te vi pasar por mi oficina― me quedo casi atragantada por escuchar eso.

En algunas de las conversaciones que habíamos mantenido nos habíamos llamado así pero no era algo que esperaba escuchar en persona o casi en esto, menos que me hubiera visto, siempre me había sentido un fantasma que nadie veía, pero al parecer no era así.

―Te comió la lengua el ratón― Sin duda su tono era coqueto, ― por cierto te vez muy guapa con esa blusa roja que traes puesta hoy.

―Gracias, pero un error de color, esta es anaranjada. ―respondo sin encontrar nada mejor que decir.

―Ja ja ja ja― ríe sinceramente y me hace sonreír, aunque sigo sin creer que sea posible su llamada― disculpa, soy hombre mis conos son menos que los suyos, es por eso que se me dificulta encontrar diferencias en los colores, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta de a donde vas.

―Cierto por ambas cosas, lo siento soy algo olvidadiza, voy hacia la cafetería a leer un poco, necesito despejarme de mis compañeros.

―¿Estas en curso?

―Algo así, se supone que debo de presentar un examen sobre ese curso para poder certificarme en algunas cosas que desea mi jefe, nada de importancia.

―Si no es importante, tendré que recordarte que me debes una salida.

―Eso no es verdad, y me encantaría hacerlo pero tengo que regresar pronto al curso.

―Solo será una hora no más, no me lo puedes negar. ―me comienzo a reír ahora, creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa por hablar con él.

― Vamos a hacer un trato, si llegas antes de que entre a la cafetería y encuentre una mesa, voy contigo, si no me quedo en la cafetería esa hora.

―Me parece perfecto, y la otra parte del trato es que no cuelgues el teléfono, porque si no como te voy a encontrar.

―No lo sé, tal vez por el color de mi blusa.

Me alegra el poder caminar con rapidez, eso de esta vez no llevar tacones, ayuda mucho a que camine mucho más rápido, seguimos hablando y yo acelero el paso para que no alcance, el pensar estar sola con él por más de cinco minutos me hace un hueco en el estómago, aparte que solo deseo despejarme un poco, no ir a tomar, eso me podría traer un efecto contraproducente, nunca he salido con él y aparte de eso el alcohol en mi vida jamás ha sido de mucha ayuda, aunque me encanta consumirlo, nunca me ha ayudado demasiado a ligar, todo lo contrario, creo que por culpa de este sigo soltera después de dos años y medio.

Al dar la vuelta hacia la cafetería lo veo frente a mí, eso me deja impactada, él estaba demasiado lejos para que llegara antes que yo, comento que voy a colgar y me dice que no lo haga, enseguida lo hago y se acerca con mayor rapidez a mí.

―Bueno como te comentaba, no me gustaría que colgaras hasta que te tuviera enfrente para seguir escuchando tu linda voz.

―Te dije que lo iba a hacer, casi siempre cumplo lo que digo―comento y me comienzo a reír nerviosa.

―Bueno, como siempre cumples lo que dices, hora de irnos, no será muy lejos, si no a un lugar muy cercano a aquí para que puedas regresar.

―No dije que casi siempre cumplo, pero esta ocasión no puedo, lo siento.

―Esta vez no aceptare una negativa e hicimos un trato, así que hora de irnos, es tan cercano que no será necesario llevar el coche.

Me toma del brazo y me empieza a guiar por la empresa hacia la salida, me quedo impactada y comienzo a contestar con monosílabos la mayoría de sus preguntas, una vez en el lugar que como lo dijo está a la vuelta de la empresa, encarga un par de cervezas que enseguida llevan y me alienta a tomar, comenzamos a hablar de las conferencias, de las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, pero al poco tiempo me comienza a observar fijamente con esos ojos verdes impactantes que tiene y logra algo que no es muy difícil, me pone muy nerviosa y como un clásico tic mío comienzo a agarrar mi cabello, enseguida que lo nota me sonríe con descaro.

―No debería de ponerte tan nerviosa o porque tomas tu cabello así.

―Por nada, me gusta mucho tocar mi cabello―comento con voz nerviosa y enseguida golpeo mentalmente mi frente.

―Pues no pareces muy tranquila, y por eso mismo pediremos otra cerveza.

―No me tengo que ir, ya es mejor dejarlo así.

Pero sin escucharme pide enseguida otra cerveza, continuamos hablando sobre nuestro trabajo e incluso comenzamos a jugar algo que él llama "descripciones en diez segundos", entre más tiempo pasa y más se fija su mirada en mis ojos, más fácil desvió la mirada y enseguida se da cuenta y lo hace notar, eso me da miedo, no quisiera que se entera enseguida de mi gusto por él, para la cuarta cerveza ya estoy más relajada y mi platica es más fluida y menos nerviosa, para la quinta me rio abiertamente de lo que estamos hablando y para la sexta ya estoy mareada y caigo en cuenta de que esto no fue una hora de platica si no muchísimo más.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta alarmado levantando la mirada de la cerveza, o al menos eso decía.

―Acabo de perder mi asistencia a las conferencias del día de hoy, por estar aquí contigo, ahora me amonestarán.

―¿Eso es muy malo?

―Claro que sí, no lo puedo creer, aparte que ya estoy muy mareada y acabo de pasarme de copas con alguien con el que no debería estar. ―retira la última cerveza y la jala hacia su lado y me observa.

―¿Por qué soy alguien con el que no deberías estar?

―No soy muy fanática de salir con personas con pareja, menos si estos son demasiado coquetos.

―¿Entro en esa descripción? ―pregunta incrédulo mientras tomo mi cabeza entre las manos lamentando lo que acabo de decir y la ser amonestada.

―Algo así, no lo sé, ya no digo cosas con sentido, lo mejor será que ya me vaya.

Saco mi cartera y pongo la cantidad que supongo que es la mitad de la cuenta, y salgo del lugar con el justo detrás de mí, toma mi bolsa y saca las llaves del coche, me le quedo viendo incrédula de que hace y las hecha en sus bolsillos.

―No debes de conducir, estas ebria, será mejor que te busque un taxi.

―No claro que si puedo conducir, regrésame mis llaves.

―Bus… buscare un taxi para ti, eso será lo mejor―comenta con una voz que me da a ver que eso no era lo que iba a decir.

Comenzamos a caminar, y se comienza a burlar de mi forma de caminar, interrogándome sobre lo que acaba de decir, pero no hago caso y en cuanto veo un taxi le hago la parada y me subo a este, me despide con un beso en el cachete rápido, y enseguida que me subo, suspiro al no saber qué es lo que debo de sentir ahora, se perfectamente lo que diría mi madre si supiera de esto, pero lo trato de ignorar, yo no cometí nada malo, eso no me vuelve Greta, para nada o la menos de eso me dejo convencer por mi cerebro alcalizado el que cae casi enseguida en coma, después de responderle algunos mensajes a él y a otro interés amoroso.

Para mi sorpresa me despierto como si no hubiera tomado en lo absoluto, agradezco no tener que ir a trabajar así que me ando en la casa con pijama durante todo el día, mi nuevo interés amoroso, me hace unos cuentos mensajes, diciéndome que nos veamos, al checar que mi agenda esta bacía y que en lugar de estar en pijama todo el día viendo películas y comiendo pizza puedo salir con él, acepto enseguida, y me comienzo a arreglar para hacerlo, aunque no creo que esto lleve a una relación, espero que al menos se haga algo, aunque siempre recuerdo las palabras de una buena amiga "tú te ilusionas con el primero que te diga hola, te enamoras demasiado fácil" , sin dudarlo eso me atormenta pero me animo a salir con él, al contrario de que con Edward, él no me logra poner tan nerviosa, incluso platicamos de manera amena durante la comida, y disfrutamos de una buena película, al finalizar esto y tomar un taxi por no tener mi coche, me despide con un gran beso en la boca, pero no más.

El domingo volvemos a salir a cenar una vez más y otros besos hacen su aparición pero no pasa de ahí, no comentamos nada, no es que desee iniciar una relación para nada, pero al menos me gustaría que fuera algo informal pero algo, a veces me siento cansada de la soledad, de no tener alguien que te diga lo guapa que te vez hoy, o que simplemente tenga un buenos días para ti, pero sin dudarlo esto no pasara una vez más. El lunes me levanto temprano para que nadie note en la oficina que llego en taxi, prefiero inventar que el viernes me encontraba un poco indispuesta y por eso no regrese a las conferencias, eso va a ser lo ideal, así me ahorrare muchos problemas.

Sin poder creerlo de verdad mi escusa funciona bastante bien y no pasa nada más, mi semana se mantiene en tranquilidad, incluso salgo a cenar con una amiga que hace mucho no veía, nada logra perturba mi semana, todo se encuentra en tranquilidad, incluso del último mensaje para entregar mis llaves, Edward no vuelve a llamarme, así que estoy relajada, el domingo ahora si cumplo mi propósito, de pijama, pizza y películas, lo hago con tranquilidad hasta en la noche, donde recuerdo que debo de mandar un trabajo muy importante a primera hora, cuando voy a comenzar a realizarlo, un mensaje de una vieja amiga me interrumpe.

 _Rosalie: Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? 22:20_

 _Bella: Bien, y ¿tu? 22:20_

 _Rosalie: También bien, una duda, ¿sigues saliendo con aquel hombre que conocimos en aquel bar? 22:21_

Me extraño al leer eso, no me había vuelvo a preguntar por el en un par de meses, en los que habíamos salido él y yo, era verdad que esa noche lo conocimos estando juntas, pero hasta ahí, de hecho lo habíamos hecho por una amiga en común entre ellos, pero no le había tomado importancia Rosalie al ver que ella por esa noche no había sido el centro de atención como en cada salida que teníamos, ahora lo había sido yo, bloque el celular y comencé a abrir mejor los documentos que me atollan, eso me extrañaba y no le encontraba sentido, después de cinco minutos sin poderme concentrar, decidí responder para saber porque me preguntaba eso, era realmente extraño.

 _Bella: Algo así o ya no sé, ¿pero qué pasa?, ¿Por qué preguntas? 22:27_

Me fije que no estaba en línea y seguí en mi trabajo, pero esa idea de que me preguntara de la nada eso, no dejaba de decirme una voz interna que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer nada para que contestara más rápido, más que mandar otro mensaje porque realmente me estaba impacientado demasiado.

 _Bella: Rosalie me puedes contestar porque me preguntas eso, no le encuentro sentido 22:33_

Comienzo a checar otras redes sociales, no puedo regresar al trabajo como yo quisiera, era demasiado curiosa, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a sus preguntas, al vibrar mi celular casi brinco.

 _Rosalie: No pasa nada, solo era una duda, no te preocupes nada con mucha importancia 22:40_

Ese mensaje en vez de tranquilizarme me planteo más preguntas que no me dejaron descansar hasta mandar una respuesta.

 _Bella: Sé que algo no está bien, prefería que me lo dijeras de una vez, no finjas que algo está bien, cuando no lo está, dime que sucede con el 22:40_

 _Rosalie: Bella, no creo que lo quieras saber, mejor dejémoslo así 22:41_

 _Bella: Dímelo ahora mismo, es peor lo que me puedo imaginar, ya dilo 22:41_

 _Rosalie: No sé cómo hacerlo, solo se decirte que lo ideal será que te comiences a alejar de él, no es alguien bueno para ti y te puede hacer daño. 22:41_

 _Bella: ¿Acaso tiene novia?, ¿se va a morir?, ¿es asesino serial?, mejor háblame claro, mi imaginación es demasiado grande. 22:43_

Mande el mensaje y regrese a retomar mi trabajo, era gracioso en pensar en todas esas posibilidades, llevábamos un par de meses hablando ininterrumpidamente, era difícil que no me diera cuenta de algo así, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que el celular volvió a vibrar, no le tome importancia y continúe en lo que estaba, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más.

 _Rosalie: No te hagas ilusiones, no es una buena persona, ¿recuerdas a Jessica?, la que no lo presento, está en mi casa, ya vez que es muy amiga de Emmett y de él, bueno me comenta que ella salió con él. 23:00_

Ese mensaje no me pareció que fuera tanto como el escándalo que estaba haciendo mi amiga, pero sin duda aun no terminada de escribir lo que me quería decir, pues los tres puntos aparecían sobre la pantalla, estos me comenzaron a poner nerviosa y se me hacía eterna la espera, no me agradaba nada toda esa intriga, sobre todo porque la última información ya la conocía, eso era lo que me extrañaba más.

 _Rosalie: Bueno ella me comenta, que Jasper no le fue completamente sincero, él tiene una novia incluso vive con ella, y que el es muy infiel que no te conviene. 23:02_

 _Bella: ¿Qué dices?, ¿Cómo sabe eso?, no me dejes así, me tienes que contar más. 23:02_

Eso de verdad me impacta, era lo que menos me esperaba de todo esto, me dejaba bastante descontrolada sobre que pensar sobre él, y la ausencia de mensajes de ella, me retire de la computadora, ahora no podía continuar trabajando después de esto, a los pocos minutos me llega un audio con una canción cantada por su amiga, eso me molesta más.

 _Bella: ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué significa eso? 23:07_

 _Rosalie: Es Jessica cantando, te digo que está aquí 23:10_

 _Bella: Eso ya lo entendí, ahora quiero que me expliques lo demás. 23:10_

 _Rosalie: Ya te dije, tiene novia, vive con ella, están desde hace un buen tiempo juntos, es lo que te puedo decir ahora._

 _Lo siento, Bella, estoy en la fiesta, después hablamos… 23:20_

 _Bella: No me puedes dejar así, dime que más te dijeron 23:20_

 _Rosalie: Cuando termine esto, hablamos, ¿va? 23:30_

 _Bella: Espero tu mensaje 22:33_

Dejo de dormir toda esa noche buscando evidencia de que no me acabo de convertir en Greta, lo que menos deseo hacer en esta vida es hacerle a alguien lo que ya me paso, engañar a alguien no es algo que le desee a nadie, de hecho es algo que no quisiera hacer, se cómo duele, lo supe muy bien, y es algo que jamás en la vida me propongo hacer, pero sin dudas mis respuestas por parte de Rosalie jamás llegan, pero si por sus redes sociales, las cuales anuncian la relación, en ese momento me decepciono de Rosalie y de él, ella por preferir la fiesta que avisarme lo que está pasando y el por no hablar con la verdad, que tan difícil es decir, _-tengo una pareja, pero podríamos iniciar algo_ -, era mi decisión saber si voy a ser la otra o no, eso me enoja demasiado, me he convertido en lo que más quiero.

Procuro que el hecho no interfiera en mi trabajo, pero sin duda las personas más cernas a mí se dan cuenta e intentan hacerme reflexionar de que no es culpa mía, que es cuestión de él y que no tiene que ver conmigo, yo así no lo creo la verdad, esa es mi culpa por no preguntar en ningún momento si tenía novia, esposa o lo que sea, pero no simplemente me deje guiar por lo que yo hago, yo nunca coquetearía con alguien teniendo a otra persona, para mí era lógico que alguien más no lo haría pero por lo visto la clase de persona que soy ya está en peligro de extinción, o ya incluso ni siquiera sé si de verdad existo, si de verdad sigo siendo así, ahora si me hace el dudar esta situación, dejo de contestarle los mensajes, y simplemente le digo que nos veamos, él me dice que no puede ahora, si no hasta el fin de semana, me quedo dudando y creo que sea mentira lo que dice Rosalie pero no puedo evitar pensar que si es verdad, me enfoco en el trabajo y no dejo de pensar en eso pero no dejo que llame demasiado la atención, me alejo de esos pensamientos y me dedico a terminar el trabajo.

Al salir del trabajo, con un terrible dolor de cabeza enseguida me dirijo a la pizzería más cercana y compro la más grande, realmente me deprime, no era que viera a Jasper para una relación seria, para presentarlo con mis papas, aunque dudo alguna vez volver a presentar a alguien en mi casa, pero si lo veía como alguien que me hiciera olvidar por algunos momentos la inmensa soledad que a veces se siente, al llegar a la tienda de autoservicio llego por helado, y una cervezas, creo que pienso emborracharme una vez más, sin duda para olvidar a alguien es mejor emborracharse, lo aprendí eso muy bien cuando olvide a mi exnovio, esa era bastante común en estos meses de olvido.

Al llegar a mi casa comienzo a devorar la pizza mientras comienzo a ver películas cursis, insultándome por ser tan estúpida de creer en alguien que conocí en un bar, este sin dudas fue el peor error que tuve, debí de a ver preguntado, conforme el alcohol y la pizza llenan mi cuerpo, recibo un mensaje de Rosalie queriéndome contar todo, me enojo y tiro el celular con coraje a la cama, me da rabia el pensar que ella era mi amiga cuando no fue así, era increíble la manera en la que me engañaba la gente con tanta facilidad, me comenzaba a molestar más y más. Terminando mi última rebanada de pizza pasa por mi cabeza una gran idea, tomo una simple chamarra delgada, una blusa de tirantes sin sostén no es una buena idea para salir de a la calle, me pongo unos tenis y tomo las llaves del coche y el celular, a veces la gente debería de tener más cuidado con sus datos personales y dejar de ponerlos en las redes sociales, sobre todo si tienen algo grande que ocultar, bajo por las esclareas del edificio y llego a mi coche, enseguida lo enciendo e ingreso la dirección al GPS, y me pongo en camino.

Después de casi una hora de manejar en pleno tráfico de entrada de nocturna en a las empresas llego a la dirección, las casas de la zona en donde estoy, no están nada mal, no se podrían considerar residenciales pero si son casas de una buena posición económica, la voz que me va guiando, me dice que solo a diez metros tengo que dar la última vuelta, antes de darla, me detengo y comienzo a reflexionar lo que estoy haciendo, ¿realmente quiero llegar a la casa de Jasper?, ¿Qué le voy a decir si no es verdad? , simplemente pareceré una loca y no lograre nada, y ahora si mi última esperanza con el estaría terminada, pero se contrapone la parte que me dice que no me puedo convertir en Greta, el solo recordar cómo se veían besándose y diciéndome cuanto se querían a las pocas horas de a ver terminado, así de mucho le había importado nuestra relación, para ir a poco tiempo con otra y revolverse con ella, en ese mismo momento en que vi toda esa escena fue obvio para mí, que no era que estuvieran juntos desde las pocas horas en las que habíamos terminado la relación, si no que ellos estaban juntos desde antes de esto, él me había engañado y eso había roto mi corazón como nada en la vida, era como si hubieran abierto una herida, hubieran extraído todo lo vital para vivir, y me hubieran dejado sobre una plancha esperando a que en algún momento llegara a fallecer, y por esa misma razón yo no le puedo hacer a alguien lo mismo, esa reflexionar completa fue la que me hizo girar esa última vez y quedarme a pocas casa.

Un coche negro llegaba al lugar que indicaba su dirección, se bajó del coche, eso no era algo poco usual, incluso cuando se dirigió a la cajuela del coche comencé a sentir un enorme alivio al darme cuenta de que todo era una mentira de su amiga, al fin es bien sabido que no se debe de confiar en una mujer despechada, está siempre inventara todo para separar a una persona, me quedo observando unos segundos más y sale una mujer alta y de cabello corto de la casa, esto hace que mi estómago comience a sentir un vacío, quiero pensar que no es verdad lo que me dijeron y que solo son rommies, sin embargo la mujer se acerca con una enorme sonrisa y le revuelve el cabello a la vez que él voltea y le da un beso en la boca, ese momento me deja pasmada y sin saber qué hacer, simplemente enciendo el coche y acelero de nuevo, ahora mismo acabo de confirmar que me he vuelto una zorra.

Regreso al departamento con la mente revuelta, ahora mismo no sé qué voy a hacer, me voy a acostar y no dejo de pensar en lo que acabo de ver y en atormentarme por el hecho de no a ver hecho esa simple pregunta, es increíble como una simple pregunta puede cambiar la vida, cuando menos acuerdo caigo dormida, el cansancio de no a ver dormido la noche anterior, más el desgaste mental de estar pensando en lo que estaba haciendo me hizo caer dormida y volver a levantarme como si no hubiera descansado nada, en el trabajo soy lo más eficiente que puedo y tengo mi trabajo al momento en que me lo piden, enfocarme en este me hace bien y me ayuda a dejar de penar, al salir de la empresa, sin pensarlo mucho me vuelvo a dirigir a la casa donde vive con su novia o esposa o lo que sea, ya es algo que me tiene sin mucho cuidado, al estar ahí decido bajarme y preguntar por él.

Cuando toco en la puerta me comienzo a preguntar si no sería mejor, dejar todo así y evitar este escándalo, o simplemente contarle a ella lo que paso y decirle cuanto lo siento, mi cerebro comienza trabajar más rápido hasta que ella, esa mujer que vi en la noche anterior abre la puerta con una camisa de hombre puesta, me quedo sin saber que decir, ella solo levanta una ceja esperando a que le hable, pero no sé qué decir.

―Hola, una enorme disculpa pero aquí vive Jasper Hale―comento sin saber que más decir, la mujer me mira extrañada.

―Así es, ¿Quién lo busca? .

En ese momento comienzo a preguntarme si sería bueno contarle lo que está pasando, pero desisto de la idea al voltear hacia abajo mirando su anillo de compromiso y su vientre que comienza a ser prominente, creo que es peor dejarla así pero si tal vez más adelante le llegara una carta anónima con la evidencia, todo sería menos malo.

―Una amiga, es que olvido unos papeles en la oficina, y se los quería entregar. ―procuro que mi mentira salga creíble pero lo dudo.

―No se encuentra ahora, pero yo puedo dárselos―es tan amable que comienzo a sentir culpa.

―No importa, no son tan importantes, se los entrego mañana, muy amble.

Ni siquiera me despido, simplemente me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar de regreso a mi coche, escucho un suspiro desesperado de su futura esposa y me comienzo a tranquilizar para no entrar en shock, cuando estoy dentro del coche entro en llanto, el impacto es demasiado, ahora si sobre pase ciertos límites, debo de dejar de hacer estas clases de cosas, para la siguiente ocasión siempre preguntare y debo de preparar en cuanto antes la evidencia de quien es la persona con la que está viviendo esta pobre mujer.

―Bella, Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―escucho que me llaman por la ventana del copiloto y volteo molesta al reconocer la voz.

―¿Qué te imaginas?, conociendo a tu mujer.

―No es lo que parece, no pienses algo erróneo, yo te iba a comentar que estaba por pronto terminar esta relación pero me salió con que estaba embarazada y yo no supe que hacer.

―Eres un grandísimo imbécil, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decirlo?, me hubiera hecho un lado enseguida.

―Es que no quiero que te hagas a un lado, quiero que sigas a mi lado, quiero que todo sea igual, por eso no te había dicho.

―Eso no es excusa, y quédate con tu mujer, a mí no me busques porque ya no quiero estar a tu lado.

―Bella no digas eso, sé que está pasando algo importante entre nosotros, pronto terminare con Alice, y todo volverá a ser lo de antes, solo dame unos cuantos meses.

―Vete a la mierda con tus meses, ¿Qué tan difícil era hablar con la verdad?.

Al decirle eso, no sabe que más decir, comienzo a acelerar pero no se retira de la ventana del copiloto, así que comienzo a pitar, enseguida su mujer sale de la casa asomándose, le sonrió por cortesía y en el momento en que Jasper se aleja del coche aprovecho para irme, al llegar a mi casa comienzo a preparar las capturas de pantalla de sus coqueteos y una carta disculpándome con ella, sabiendo que no voy a podar compensar lo que hice, antes de llegar al trabajo dejo la carta junto a la demás correspondencia y voy al trabajo sintiéndome un poco mejor, bloqueo a Jasper de todos lados para no tener más contacto con él es algo que ahora no me interesa.

Me enfoco solo en el trabajo una vez, ahora sí por todo lo que resta del año que siguen siendo seis meses pretendo solo enfocarme en el trabajo, no más, mi vida se debe de convertir, trabajo, casa, amigos, nada más, no buscar más una pareja, la verdad es que el gen para elegir a los buenos hombres no fue heredado para mi familia, se extravió en alguna parte de la genética, aunque esta parte suene ridícula así es, mis padres cada día están peor en su relación y sigo sin entender que es lo que hacen juntos, la verdad es que solo se vuelve desgastante ir a la casa y ver como se están peleando y se están diciendo cosas uno a otro, eso es lo que ha provocado que me aleje tanto de ellos, cuando menos acuerdo a paso un mes y son las vacaciones.

Para mi mala suerte, desde hace algunos meses, antes que se desataran los conflictos con mis padres quede de ir a pasar una semana a su casa, esto me parecía realmente una buena idea al inicio del año cuando todavía los pleitos no eran tan comunes entre ellos, ahora realmente me parece una de las peores ideas de mi vida y del año. Creo que en una escala de malas ideas, primero esta Jasper y después esta idea de pasar una semana con ellos, creo que simplemente me debí de a ver ido a pasar las vacaciones a otro lugar, dentro del país pero alejada de la casa de mis padres, bueno pero ya viendo el poco lado positivo que tiene esto, es que ya hoy es casi mi último día, solo vengo mañana a cerrar los últimos pendientes y ahora sí me podre considerar perfectamente libre para irme lejos del trabajo.

―Bella, Bella, ¿Por qué tan desaparecida? ―la voz tan familiar me hace sonreír y levanto la mirada de la computadora.

―Hola, yo no estoy desaparecida, tu no contestas mis mensajes―le respondo con una enorme sonrisa y Edward me la regresa de inmediato.

―Lo siento, tengo demasiado trabajo, pero para que disculpes mi error, vengo a invitarte a salir.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare? ―pregunto alzando una ceja mientras disimuladamente comienzo a tocar mi cabello.

―Pues será porque te agrada mi compañía― comienzo a reír al darme cuenta de que es igual a los demás que me han gustado, con demasiada autoestima―, y porque voy a necesitar un enorme favor tuyo.

―Claro verdad, aquí ya nadie hace algo por nada―contesto con un poco de sarcasmo.

―Bueno eso es un simple agregado, realmente quiero salir contigo una vez más, nos debemos una plática, frente a otra cerveza.

ME quedo analizando por escasos segundos mis posibilidades, y al darme cuenta de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer antes de irme a mi casa, acepto con una sonrisa, guardo el trabajo al ver que es la hora de salida y caminamos juntos al checador, mientras comenzamos a platicar de nuestras ultimas noticias, lo deje que él hable más que yo, ya que entre más me ve más me intimada y me comienza a hacer sentir incomoda, pero no de una manera de acosador o de peligro, sino de una manera diferente que se vuelve tentador y eso me comienza a aterrar.

―¿Podrías sostenerme la mirada por más de cinco segundos? ―pregunta casi en tono retador mientras tomamos nuestra mesa en el bar.

―No es posible, sufro de déficit de atención, eso quiere decir que no puedo mantener mi atención fija en algo―siempre supe que ese problema algún día me traería una ventaja.

―No sabía que los duendes existen también y que las escusas baratas ya se terminaron.

―Piensa lo que quieras corazón, pero así es esto, el movimiento constante me hace distraerme con facilidad y aquí llega y se va demasiada gente.

―Insisto con que es una excusa bastante imaginativa.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que crees? ―esta vez la que lo reta son yo, insisto con que ese nerviosismo se vuelve excitante a cada segundo que paso con él.

―A lo mismo que se debe de que toques tu cabello tanto cuando estás conmigo y que tomas el corazón de tu collar y lo mueves para todos lados.

―¿Y eso es por?

―Mejor cambiemos de tema, es lo ideal, ¿háblame mejor de tu novio?

―¿Cuál?, el imaginario o el que sigo esperando―ambos comenzamos a reír ―, esos son temas demasiado para tratarlos frente a una cerveza, así que mejor tu háblame de tu novia.

―Disculpa, ¿Cuál?, la imaginaria….

―La que te marca como su propiedad en redes sociales―una vez más me ataca el vómito verbal y solo cierro con una enorme sonrisa para que no parezca que acabo de cometer una equivocación.

―Muy imaginativa tu manera de preguntarme de ella, ¿Cómo sabes que tengo novia?

―Fácil, te escribe y te etiqueta en todo lo que puede, así que no es difícil saber quién es ella, y que es de ti.

―¿Checas mis redes sociales? ―esa pregunta vaya que me incomoda, simplemente tomo y cabello y comienzo a observarlo.

―Para nada, simplemente me sale dentro de mis actualizaciones y fue como me di cuenta―una escusas tonta pero creíble, para nada, alguien checaba su Facebook mientras él le gustaba.

―Ok―¸por su manera de verme, me doy cuenta de que no está conforme con mi respuesta― , ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?

―Lo que me desees contar como siempre― veo su sonrisa la respuesta de que no me quiere decir nada―, y no se vale decir que nada, tienes que darme algunos detalles de ella.

―Ok, no me dejas irme por la tangente, muy bien señorita―por primera vez lo logro ver incomodo―, ese es un tema que no me gusta tratar demasiado, así que lo tratare de manera simple. Mi novia se llama Kate, tiene veintiocho años, es dos años más chica que yo y no trabaja aquí.

―Ok, por mientras con eso me conformo, recuerda que quedamos de conocernos.

―Y sigo en lo dicho, solo que no disfruto demasiado hablando de ella y mejor te hablo sobre el favor que necesito.

―Bueno ahora dime. ―no me quedo conforme con sus respuestas pero acepto lo que me dice.

―Tu sabes que para este proyecto, tu área y mi área se van a complementar, así que lo que necesitaba que hicieras por mí es, que no cierres los pendientes mañana, para que nos des tiempo de trabajar y estos los cierres hasta el lunes, ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?, mis vacaciones inician a partir de mañana y me robarías un día, ¿Qué voy a obtener?

―Mi agradecimiento y todo lo que tú desees de mí. ―comenta seguro.

―Esa no es una buena idea, pero está bien acepto, y como va a ser lo que yo deseo de ti, ahora te toca pagar las cervezas.

―Esperaba una propuesta más indecorosa.

―Te veré mañana―digo mientras ruedo los ojos y me levanto―, y no soy una de esas, eso de ser infiel no va conmigo.

―Aun no todo está dicho―comenta casi en un susurro que logro escuchar.

Salgo del bar y regreso a la empresa directo al estacionamiento para ir por mi coche, sin duda me agrada bastante eso de tener que venir un día extra, eso quiere decir un día menos en mi casa y eso es mejor, ahora solo falta avisarle a mi mamá, a la cual realmente no le agradara nada la idea pero para mí es magnífica.

Al llegar al departamento, decido llamar a mi madre para avisarle del cambio de planes y de que llegare el lunes por la noche, comienzo a arreglar mis cosas mientras hablo con ella, como lo tenía pensado, no termina de agradarle la idea pero lo termina por aceptar al poco tiempo al saber que es un trabajo importante, tal vez exagero un poco esta parte para que piense que es peor de lo que es, por si pasa cualquier cosa. Al día siguiente me niego ir a la oficina por nada, pero mi jefe no opina lo mismo y me hace ir, realmente estoy frente al escritorio mandando mensajes, incluso veo una película, hasta que da la hora de salida.

Recibo un mensaje de disculpa en la tarde, incluso una propuesta para ir por otras cervezas pero decido ignorarlo y seguir en la ropa de "indigente" mientras afino los detalles de la visita a casa de mis padres, incluso comienzo a acordar citas con algunas de mis amigas, no es que viva muy lejos, estamos a hora y media de camino en coche, pero muchas veces solo voy el domingo a una comida familiar y regreso.

El lunes me despierto con un mensaje de Edward recordándome que necesita un poco de mi ayuda, al saber que después de la oficina voy a emprender el viaje que realmente no deseo hacer, tomo un simple pants de mi closet y es lo que ese día pienso vestir, solamente me pongo un poco de maquillaje, mi poca vanidad no me deja irme más desalineada por el hecho de que Edward me gusto hace un tiempo y hoy lo veré, y no quiero dar una impresión peor, nos comenzamos a mensajear en el camino pero nada importante, subo mi maleta a la cajuela y voy a la oficina, dentro de esta a diferencia del sábado, esta vez trabajo dándoles algunos accesos necesarios, me sonríe emocionado en cuanto me ve, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que si voy demasiado desarreglada, pero bueno también eso es para recordarme que él es propiedad privada y que no debe de poner mis ojos en el para nada.

Después de un par de horas mi trabajo termina pero necesito que ellos terminen para poder cerrar mi trabajo, sigo en contacto por mensaje con Edward quien dice que no se tardara, una vez más comienzo a ver una película, la termino y ellos aún no terminan su trabajo, eso me comienza a molestar pero a la vez lo agradezco por el hecho de no tener que llegar a casa de mis padres. Después de dos horas y media y una película completa me dan el cierre del proyecto, a una hora demasiado tarde para poder ir a mi casa, lo agradezco realmente, un día menos en casa de mis padres me ayuda a intentar llevar una vida más normal, lejos de conflictos que se solucionarían tan fácil como con un divorcio.

―Bella, Bella, corazón, no te vayas aun―escucho a Edward detrás de mí en el pasillo.

―¿Qué más necesitas?, me hiciste esperarme dos horas y media, ¿Qué pasa? ―comento fastidiada.

―Que me aceptes una invitación a cenar, para pagarte de esa manera lo que acabas de hacer por mí.

―No lo creo, debo de viajar mañana, ya que hoy no lo voy a poder hacer porque alguien no tuvo a tiempo su trabajo.

―Lo siento corazón, de verdad se me complico mucho, por eso mismo vamos a cenar para que todo quede saldado.

―Está bien, ¿A dónde vamos?

―Yo pago, tu di a donde, solamente necesito otro favor―vuelvo a rodar los ojos y Edward comienza reír.

―¿Ahora que necesitas?

―Que me lleves a donde deseas ir a cenar, porque no traje mi coche.

―Tú nos llevaras―le entrego las llaves y me dirijo al copiloto.

―Ok, ¿rumbo?

Comienzo a pensar en un buen lugar, y lo invito a unas hamburguesas diferentes a las usuales, en el lugar que al llegar lo titula como "el lugar más bohemio que a visitado en su vida", seguimos con la plática del viernes, me comienza a hablar más sobre su novia, sobre su vida y sobre cómo es un excelente mentalista, leyendo alguno de mis rasgos y sacando conclusiones muy acertadas de lo que le cuento, como el que no quiera ir a mi casa y otros detalles de interés.

―Te diré que es lo que veo y si no quieres no respondes―no me queda de otra más que asentir mientras me siento insegura―, tal vez puedes llamarlo de que tengo demasiada autoestima, pero considero que yo te gusto―esa afirmación me deja sin palabras.

―¿Qué te lo hace pensar?

―Tu actitud, no me sostienes la mirada, tu voz es más nerviosa y tu risa también lo refleja, agarras demasiado tu cabello cuando estás conmigo, incluso coqueteas un poco aunque no te des cuenta.

―Eso no es verdad―trato en vano justificarme.

―Dije que si querías no contestaras pero eso sin duda me da todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

―¿Por qué deseas saber eso?

―Po que tu también me gustas y mucho, y realmente me encantaría tener algo contigo.

―No me gusta la gente con compromisos. ―es lo único que atino a decir.

―A mi tampoco y me gustan mucho las mujeres, creo que es porque de pequeño mi madre me dejaba mucho solo, entonces ahora necesito muchas mujeres.

―¿Entonces eres muy infiel?

―Algo así, solamente una mujer no me termina de llenar.

―Y así esperas que tenga algo contigo, estas muy equivocado.

Cambiamos de tema, y seguimos cenando, la plática deja de ser incomoda y me enfoco en hablar de sus otras mujeres, me hace reír al hablar de mi como una de ellas, es algo que de verdad no me esperaba, seguimos con esa conversación mientras maneja de regreso a su casa, eso hace que tomemos de regreso la idea de si me gusta o no, comenzamos a discutir sobre eso y al estar fuera de su casa me hace confesarlo.

―Está bien, me gustas desde hace dos años que te conocí, tienes algo que me encanta, ¿contento?, eso era lo que querías saber.

A la vez de que siento una enorme liberación de mi alma al decírselo, en ese mismo momento me hace sentir un poco incomoda el hecho de a verlo hecho, entonces decido no bajar del coche para cambiarme al asiento del conductor, simplemente practico el yoga que suelo hacer en las mañanas en mi casa y me cabio por dentro del coche sin querer volverlo a ver a la cara, me avergüenza lo que dije.

―No te preocupes, de verdad, tu también me encantas, antes me gustabas pero desde un tiempo para acá me gustas más.

Comenta mientras se asoma por la ventana, me comienzo a reír y en ese momento nos vamos a despedir como siempre de beso, es hora de irme a mi casa, antes de que comience a confesar más verdades, en ese momento me voltea la cara y la toma entre sus manos y me comienza a besar, con pasión, con deseo y con otras cosas que jamás había sentido, continuo el beso hasta que llega el pensamiento de que tiene novia y me separo rápido.

―Eso estuvo…

―Muy bien, que ricos labios tienes.

―Que descarado eres―comento mientras lo alejo.

Con ese último comentario me despido, porque de verdad no puedo decir que estuvo mal, era algo que realmente deseaba hacer y en ese momento comienzo a esperar el sentimiento de culpa.

…

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, bueno estoy de regreso, desconozco cuanto tiempo pueda estar de vuelta pero esperemos que sea suficiente para adelantar mis trabajos. Ahora aclaro, esta será una historia corta, por eso pasan muchas cosas en un solo capitulo, el próximo no sé si sea el último, lo que si se es que será mucho más rápido que este.

Aclaro esta nueva historia está un poco basada en lo que viví este año, si tengo un Edward Cullen, algunos hechos están cambiados, lo que si les puedo decir eso de que me dijo directamente que me gustaba, si paso, fue en una llamada por teléfono y fue horrible y si tiene novia, y ese bese también paso, en diferentes circunstancias pero si, y ahora solo me queda pedirles que me dejen muchos comentarios, y que sigan esta historia, no va a hacer nada parecida a Un pecado, por si llegan a penarlo, son historias muy diferentes.

Espero verlas pronto, hasta luego.


	2. capitulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.

Capítulo 2

Realmente deseaba ese beso pero no estuvo bien eso no lo dudo, fue muy mala idea él tiene un compromiso, pero sin embargo no puedo sentir culpa alguna, me voy a dormir esperando ese sentimiento de culpa que dice que me acabo de volver lo que más odiaba pero nada, recibo sus mensajes y platicamos como si nada hubiera sucedido, porque algo tan corto, que dura menos de dos minutos no cuenta verdad, mucho menos si es alguien con novia que no le importa nada, ni su novia, ni su decencia, nada solo le importa lo que siente en ese momento y no está bien o al menos eso creo, mejor me dispongo a dormir y no a pensar, esta próxima semana no tengo ni idea que sea lo que me espere en casa de mis padres, pero supongo que no va a hacer algo bueno, así que mejor lo dejo así y me dejo ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Primera noche, duermo como un ángel, no siento ni un rastro de culpa, mucho menos por mis sueños con sus labios de nuevo, su intensidad al besar y ese deseo que trasmite que te deja con ganas de más y más, ahora mismo entiendo porque tienen tantas mujeres a su disposición. Segundo día sin culpa, parece que no pasa nada más allá que estar en casa de mis padres sin saber realmente que hago aquí, tercer día nada de lo que más culpa siento

Al tercer día en casa de mis padres, y una plática muy acertada en ese momento para hacerme sentir mal, comienzo a analizar mi situación y me doy cuenta de que lo que pasa es que me siento mal de no sentirme mal por su novia, eso suena tan ilógico pero es lo único que siento, aunque tampoco me doy mucho tiempo para sentir, mis padres absorben mucho de mi tiempo, aunque traten de que este sea de buenos momentos, cuando consideran que estoy dormida es cuando comienzan a discutir incluso porque la mosca voló más cerca de uno que de otro, es desgastante y agradezco no vivir con ellos.

Lo único que me queda es esperar mientras comento por mensaje a mi mejor amiga lo que paso e incluso le comento de mi falta de culpa, me comienza a regañar por este hecho e incluso me reclama por lo sucedido con Jasper, como si ella pudiera entender a veces lo fácil que se me hace la vida e incluso a veces lo igual que me da esta porque la verdad es que ya me da igual lo que pase alrededor, ya me canse de ser la niña buena por tanto tiempo, esto no me ha traído muchas cosas buenas en estos últimos años, lo único que ha traído es que me rompan el corazón de una u otra manera, ya sea engañándome, fijándose en una de mis amigas y diciéndomelo en la cara, cuando conocía mis sentimientos o simplemente no hablando de sus compromisos, la diferencia entre todos esos hombres y Edward, es que al menos él es completamente sincero y me dice lo que es, tiene un compromiso y yo le gusto, eso es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí en los últimos tres años.

Todo regresa a su relativa normalidad cuando comienza el trabajo de nuevo, me dejo absorber en el trabajo y dejo de pensar en lo demás, simplemente me meto más y más en el trabajo, en descansar y no enamorarme de nadie, ya estoy cansada de esta situación, ya es suficiente con que mi cumpleaños se acerque y me haga sentir una fracasada para pasar por mas, ahora si me siento realmente fracasa, tengo que cumplir un año más de fracasos y cosas sin sentido, esto es suficiente, lo único bueno es que este me hace tener un buen pretexto para emborracharme y hacer tantas tonterías e me ocurran porque estoy con el pretexto de que mi juventud se termina y no he hecho nada interesante de mi vida.

El día de mi cumpleaños llega sin que me lo espere, esta vez pienso ir a casa de mis padres a celebrarlo, no es algo que me termina de convencer pero es una tradición, incluso mis primas van a ir, antes eran como hermanas para mí, pero ahora simplemente es eso primas, ya no vamos a una simple relación cordial, aunque mis padres las consideren como sus hijas, para mi simplemente son un familiar más con sangre en común, recibo algunas felicitaciones, las de mis amigos, que se preguntan qué vamos a hacer el fin de semana para festejar, les aclaro que solo emborrarnos en mi casa, que luego avisare más detalles. Se intenta hacer un cumpleaños ameno pero eso es imposible ahora mis padres se notan más distanciados que la vez anterior, sigo pensando que hacen juntos si no se soportan, no comento nada y sigo como si nada pasara.

Mientras estamos después del pastel, comiéndolo entre algunas risas recordando viejos tiempos, una de mis primas se pone a llorar por sus difuntos padres, estos murieron cuando tenían doce y quince años y mis padres las adoptaron cuando yo era apenas un bebe así que para mí es simplemente una historia familiar no más. Todos comienzan a reír al recordar como corrían por la piscina de estos en ropa interior, yo simplemente sonrió y continúo contestando mensajes, mi madre al ver que terminamos el pastel y que ya nos estamos pensando en retirar nos ve a todas a los ojos y a mi padre ni siquiera voltea a verlo.

―Niñas, necesitamos hablar seriamente. ―habla mi madre con un tono cortante y sin emociones.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta Esme la que se podría decir que es mi hermana mayor.

―Es algo que está pasando desde hace un tiempo con tu tío y conmigo.

―….

El silencio a los pocos segundos se vuelve incomodo cuando todas nos comenzamos a ver a los ojos sin entender que es lo que pasa.

―Yo entiendo que dentro de poco te vas a casar Esme, y para nosotros es una dicha enorme, pero eso no ha hecho que su tío y yo tengamos muchos problemas y la terapia es algo que no está funcionando.

―¿Terapia? ―todas preguntamos al unisón.

―Sí escucharon bien, terapia, llevamos unos seis meses asistiendo y no ha funcionado como lo pensamos.

―¿Seis meses?, realmente los estafaron, yo vine hace unos cuantos meses y estaban peor que nunca, por todo discuten―me comienzo a reír pero soy la única que lo hace mientras todos los integrantes de la familia me quieren asesinar con la mirada.

―No se trata de risa esto, es algo realmente serio lo que estamos pasando Isabella

―Y lo que estoy diciendo también es importante, cada vez están más distantes, ¿que hacen juntos?

―Las cosas no son tan fácil, uno se casa para siempre, que ejemplo le vamos a dar a Esme

―La de no estar juntos por compromiso, el de ser razonables y hacer lo correcto.

―Basta Isabella, esto es importante―grita ahora Mary quien está en lágrimas.

―Sean razonables, todas estamos fuera de esta casa, todas hacen su vida, tú te fuiste a vivir sola y eres feliz, Esme vive con su novio y es feliz y yo vivo fuera de aquí y estoy bien, nadie se mete en nuestra vida, es lo mismo con la de ellos, dejen de molestar con que van a hacer, es su vida.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia, es una estupidez lo que dices. ―vuelve a replicar Mary

―DEJEN DE PELEARSE. ―grita mi padre.

―La verdad es que Isabella tiene un poco de razón y esto es solo para avisarles que nos daremos unos meses de prueba, van a ser seis o menos, aun no lo sabemos, y si no funciona pues nos divorciaremos.

―Está bien, me parece bien―comenta Esme con un suspiro.

―Bonito día para anunciarlo, esta es la cereza del pastel para un hermoso cumpleaños, pero me parece bien.

―Ninguno otro día estamos juntos, es por eso que estamos haciendo esto ahora.

―No se pudo ser en día de gracias, en navidad, año nuevo, no en mi cumpleaños, gracias por todo.

Salgo de la casa solo con mi bolsa dejo las demás cosas que traía, cuando llego a este me doy cuenta de que olvide las llaves del coche y no es que me moleste que se divorcien, si no me molesta que tenían que hacerlo en mi cumpleaños, eso no está bien, me desespera que se tienen que quedar a consolar a Mary porque no soporta la idea de que algo se termine, cuando voy regresando a la casa, encuentro a Esme mas tranquila con mis cosas y me las entrega, me ofrece regresarme a la ciudad, y me niego a que lo haga, estoy tranquila solo un poco molesta de que no lo hagan inmediatamente, nos quedamos platicando hasta que ambas estamos tranquilas y podemos regresar a lo que vivimos día a día.

Trato que al día siguiente no se note ni mi coraje ni mi frustración por la situación ocurrida la noche anterior, así que llego al trabajo como si nada pasar, todos me reciben con algunos abrazos y felicitaciones, regalos pequeños y presentes como chocolates y cosas por el estilo aunque estos no me gusten, me llega incluso uno sin tarjeta que me entrega Ángela, cuando le pregunto quién se lo dio, dice que lo encontró en su escritorio después de la comida, pienso enseguida en Edward, pero es algo que no le había comentado a él así que me extraña más la persona que lo envió, ya que es un anillo de una rosa igual que el que había comentado con Seth que deseaba, ya que lo consideraba un homenaje a mi película favorita, La Bella y la bestia, en cuanto veo que no trae nota, lo guardo en uno de los gabinetes con llave de mi oficina y ahí lo dejo.

Me dispongo a irme, en la bolsa cabe la mayoría de las cosas que me dieron, cuando voy por el pasillo que me lleva a la salida me encuentro de frente a Seth, se me quiere acercar pero en eso me entra una llamada que me salva de la incómoda situación.

― ¿Dónde estas corazón? ―pregunta Edward antes de que alcance a decir algo.

―Voy rumbo a la salida corazón, pretendo irme ya a mi casa y ¿tu?

Comprendo que esa manera tan cariñosa de hablar puede confundir a cualquiera pero esa es la idea principal, confundir a SEth haciéndolo pensar que ya tengo a alguien aunque no sea así, y solo tenga un amigo más, sin embargo, es algo que el no sabe, así que funciona en parte.

―Esperándote en el estacionamiento, para irnos a festejar tu cumpleaños.

―Perfecto, llego en un par de minutos.

No comento más, simplemente cuelgo el teléfono y ya hasta ahí lo dejo, es algo raro salir con el cuándo el conoce perfectamente que me gusta y aunque se podría entender como una situación bastante vergonzosa ya no lo es, creo que incluso eso me hace sentir más cómoda que antes, al llegar al estacionamiento esta fuera de mi auto y me recibe con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en el cachete, nos saludamos y me ayuda con mi bolsa para poderme subir al coche, enseguida me da la dirección a donde vamos a ir y enseguida se sube a su coche, me extraña que ni siquiera pida mi opinión pero eso sin duda me gusta.

Al llegar al lugar ya me está esperando afuera, al entrar me toma de la mano y entrecruza los dedos como si fuéramos algo más que amigos, nos sentamos en una mesa alejada y enseguida pide una jarra de cerveza a mi gusto, me comienza a acariciar la mano y yo me dejo, no le encuentro nada de malo a este acto.

―¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños? ―comenta mientras besa mi mano y la sigue acariciando.

―Nada fuera de lo normal en una reunión familiar.

―¿Qué significa eso?, y tengo que decirlo, que manos tan suaves tienes.

―Pleitos, pleitos y más pleitos, noticias poco agradables y drama.

―¿Eso no suena como una buena manera de festejar tu cumpleaños?

―No lo fue y como no me gusta hablar de eso, mejor hablemos de ti, quiero conocerte más.

―¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

―Lo que me quieras contar.

―Si tu respondes primero mi pregunta―asiento para saber más de él―, ¿Qué paso realmente en tu cumpleaños.

―Nada impórtate, mis padres anunciaron su divorcio después de pasar un tiempo para fingir que somos la familia perfecta-

―¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

―Bien, mientras no me afecte, que hagan lo que quieran, es su vida, yo hago la mía y no doy explicaciones.

―¿Qué significa que haces tu vida?

Cuando acordamos estamos muy cerca, de esto nos damos cuenta hasta que el meso llega y nos alejamos para darnos cuenta de ese hecho, me quedo como si nada pasara y comenzamos a tomar, mientras seguimos platicando, de repente hablamos de su novia, de mi ex novio, del regalo que recibí y de otras cosas sin importancia, comenzamos a hablar del cosmos y cosas sin sentido para alguien que nos viera de lejos, estando muy cerca uno del otro, mientras una de sus manos está subiendo más y más en mi pierna, en lugar de retirarla la dejo ahí, su otra mano acaricia mi mano y cuando el tema se pone intenso comienza a retirar su mano, para recodarme quien es, cambo de tema.

―¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?, no me contestaste con tanta rapidez como antes.

―Estaba con mi novia―contesta entre avergonzado y restándole importancia.

―¿Qué hicieron?

―Porque es importante, la estamos pasando bien para que saque ese tema.

―Solo me interesa saber.

―No vamos a hablar mejor de tu ex novio, cuéntame quien es, sé que trabaja en la empresa, quien es, ¿Qué hace de su vida?, háblame de él.

―No eso no es posible, simplemente es algo que paso y ya.

―Como tú quieres saber de mi novia, yo quiero saber de tu vida, que tiene de malo eso.

―Todo lo del mundo, no lo voy a hacer.

―Eso es trampa, se supone que nos estamos conociendo, y tu―comienza a señalarme, ―está infringiendo el trato.

―Claro que no y deja de señalarme.

―¿Por qué lo voy a hacer?, si el trato era una pregunta y una pregunta y tu estas mal.

―Voy a hacer algo que no quiero. ―contesto cortante siguiendo el curso de su dedo―, y me vas a traer a la infancia y no va a hacer lindo.

―Entonces con más ganas lo hago, tú, tú, tú.

Cuando menos acuerda comienzo a morder su dedo al acércalo demasiado a mi cara, cuando acuerdo en lo que hice lo lamo y lo saco lentamente de mi boca y me rio coqueta, porque él tiene un poder que ningún otro hombre tiene y es el que pueda ser increíblemente coqueta con él. Se queda sorprendido y no comenta nada, simplemente deja de hacerlo.

―No esperaba eso de ti corazón.

―Bueno, lo provocaste, que esperabas.

Cambiamos de tema y me doy cuenta de la hora que es pasada de la media noche, y le digo que es hora de despedirnos aunque a ninguno de los dos nos termine de agradar la idea, al salir me acompaña a mi coche, ya que la calle se encuentra en penumbras, al salir igual me agarrada la mano, al ver unas personas enseguida lo suelto.

―¿Por qué lo haces?

―No quiero que nadie nos vea, uno nunca sabe quién pueda conocer a alguien más.}que conozca a tu novia y no quiero eso.

―Esas son palabras sin sentido, simplemente déjate llevar―comenta mientras vuelve a tomar mi cara y me quiere besar y me quito.

―Aquí no, cerca de este lugar trabaja un familiar, vamos a otro lugar.

No le puedo decir dos veces porque enseguida lo hace, caminamos hacia mi coche, el cual es un alivio encontrarlo porque pensé que no iba a estar completo después de dejarlo en una calle así de mal alumbrada, cuando acuerdo voy a dar contra el coche y Edward se acerca, algo me dice que debo de detenerlo pero no puedo todo lo contrario me acerco a él y lo comienzo a besar a él, por primera vez doy el primer paso, nos comenzamos a besar y el beso comienza a tomar intensidad, sus manos se van a mi cadera y me acercan más a él mientras mis manos se encuentran detrás de su cuello, lo acerco y la intensidad comienza, el beso comienza ser furioso, su lengua desea más y la mía también, cuando está a punto de terminar porque la respiración se comienza a acelerar, me da una mordida en el labio que hace que me separe enseguida.

―No, eso no, ¿Cómo justifico una mordida?

―Solo era una mordida rica, para sentir tu terso labio.

―No, no seas cabrón. ―cuando acuerdo esas palabras salieron sin pensarlo―aparte tienes novia, esto no está bien.

―Termine con ella ayer, no te sientas mal, no estás haciendo nada malo.

―Claro que no, no seas …., me estoy convirtiendo en lo que más odio.

Lo comienzo a besar de nuevo y esta vez termino más pegada al coche sintiendo todos sus músculos contra mi cuerpo, el beso toma la misma intensidad anterior, mis manos comienzan a recorrer su espalda mientras su lengua explora mi boca, la respiración se acelera, su mano pasa de mi cadera a mi abdomen, después comienza llegar a uno de mis pechos y ahí quito su mano con desagrado al llegar a tomar mi pecho con fuerza haciendo que por poco suelte un gemido.

―No seas así, no me hagas esto―comenta con la voz un poco acelerada.

―Una cosa es un beso y otra llegar a segunda base, ahí la dejamos mejor―respondo con una coherencia que me deja sorprendida.

―Solo era un pequeño agarre, no seas así.

―Así lo dejamos, basta.

Lo quitó de encima de mí y comienzo mi andar para la puerta del piloto cuando ciento un golpe entre mi pierna y mi nalga, eso me hace rodar los ojos y voltearlo a ver con odio.

―Ya vete, me acabas de hacer sentir la persona con menos nalgas de la historia. ―le reclamo enseguida.

― Acércate y arreglamos eso.

―Ya vete a tu coche, y te espero mañana a las ocho de la noche en mi casa, voy a hacer una fiesta.

―Ok, ahí nos vemos.

En la noche duermo bien, pero al fin comienza a hacer mella por el asunto de a verme besado de una manera intima de hacerlo, eso es más haya de la infidelidad por el hecho de que fue como una expresión de tantas emociones en ese contacto que siempre pensé que tal vez no era del todo infidelidad, claro eso fue mucho tiempo antes de que me pasara algo así, fue cuando lo considere una pequeña parte de infidelidad pero el problema con Seth es que mi carácter es de ser demasiado celosa y eso fue lo que provoco un cambio en mi, pero si era un beso pequeño como la ocasión anterior no era demasiado, simplemente un hecho más que si su novia lo sabía no le iba a tomar importancia, pero este si era diferente, era un beso que se sintió íntimo, con una entrega no precisamente romántico porque no algo de lo que yo me alejaría corriendo seria de enamorarme de alguien como él, la verdad es que necesita alguien como su actual novia, que voltee hacia otro lado cada vez que le es infiel y que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos como si nada pasara, yo no sería esa, yo terminaría sin cabello, una ulcera y con los tres cabellos que me quedaran se volverían canos por el hecho de que el estrés de no saber con quién está ahora me volvería loca, y con ese último pensamiento me dejo ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertarme seguía sin sentir culpa pero eso no limitaba mis ganas de no verlo, y era algo de agradecer que hoy no estaría en la oficina por un curso que lo tendría lo que resta de la semana fuera de las oficinas, en la mañana al casi encontrarlo y apenas sentir un atisbo de culpa, me escondo aunque no lo hago muy bien pues me lo encuentro conversamos rápidamente y termina la conversación con estando muy cerca de sus labios y un inmenso deseo de volverlo a besar pero me niego a hacerlo, la culpa sigue sin aparecer, ni siquiera el pensar en su novia la probaba, eso me comienza a preocupar, sin embargo lo que si llega con intensidad es el miedo a que el karma venga hacía mi de la peor manera, la única vez que quise hacer algo malo con Seth y tan solo esto involucraba un like a una de sus fotos con su nueva novia la cual juro que no era nada cuando estábamos juntos, termine con un dedo lesionado, y usando una venda en la mano por más de una semana, así no me quedaron ganas de hacer nada, pero ahora era diferente porque no era consiente cuando acordaba lo hacía, era como si el superyó se apoderada de mi e hiciera esas cosas, de las que no me arrepentía en absoluto.

En la semana platico con un amigo muy parecido a Edward, le he conocido a varias de sus amantes y conozco a su novia, la cual no es fea, necesito la opinión de un experto en estos caso y me dice algo que es bastante real y verdadero _"si te vas a meter en este asunto, tienes que entender dos cosas básicas, siempre decir la verdad, eres la persona a la que se le puede contar todo y no juzgar porque no estás en esa posición por eres la otra y la más importante, nunca dejara a su novia por ti, no te hagas esa idea y no te enamores porque no lo va a hacer, las novias son las que nos aguantan tanta tontería, ustedes no lo aria, por eso están bien siendo así, si comprendes estas cosas, adelante, y no te preocupes el karma no te va a cargar, tal vez tu solo seas el intermedio para que a él se lo cargar, ve así y no va a pasar nada"_

Esas palabras me dejan pensando, hasta el sábado que hago mi fiesta de cumpleaños y me emborracho con mis amigos, terminamos realmente mal, ni siquiera recuerdo nada, solo sé que tengo golpes en todo el cuerpo, hay moretones por dondequiera, en parte de lo que recuerdo creo que llore un poco por Seth pero es que es mi mejor manera de evadir lo que está pasando ahora, me tiro en la cama intentando recordar mejor lo que paso pero no lo logro hacer, simplemente hay una enorme laguna mental, y ahora comprendo que no es lo mismo una borrachera a los veintipocos que a los veintimuchos, ahora si se lo que es una cruda de verdad, siento que me voy a morir, el dolor de estómago es horrible, quiero vomitar, no quiero ruido, el sonido del timbre del departamento creo que me va a taladrar los oídos, contesto malhumorada.

―¿Qué desea?

―Ingresar a una fiesta que me dijeron que iba a hacer hasta el amanecer.

―Llegas más de doce horas tardes, puedes regresar a tu casa.

―Te traje comida, y algo que te va a hacer sentir mejor para tu resaca.

―Entra ahora abro la entrada.

―Ya lo sabía que lo arias pero de todas maneras gracias corazón.

Al saber que la puerta se traba un poco, me da unos segundos más para estar un poco más presentable para Edward, lo que menos esperaba era que se presentara en mi casa, voy corriendo al baño a lavarme la cara y acomodar lo mejor que puedo en una trenza el cabello, cuando justo voy a ponerme un poco de delineador aunque eso no ayudaría en nada a las ojeras que traigo casi hasta las rodillas, al menos me aria ver menos demacrada, suena un golpetea en mi puerta anunciando su llegada. Me volteo a ver rápidamente y me doy cuenta de quién me acostó anoche tuvo la decencia de no sacar la peor pijama del closet y eso ayuda aunque la decoración de decoración de caras de pandas en un short no era ideal era lo más decente y menos desgarrado que tenía.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendió al ver a Edward en un pats negro con una camiseta blanca que se le marcaban cada parte de sus músculos, sus brazos al descubierto dejando ver cada una de sus venas, sonrió al verlo y no puedo evitar morderme el labio y me hago un lado para que pase hasta unos segundos después del impacto de verlo así.

―Ya sé que estoy guapo, pero no es para impactarte así― comenta con sarcasmo y me rio para eliminar tención y hacerle ver que es verdad.

―Ya sabes, nada más que la verdad siempre.

―Bueno traje para almorzar lo más graso del arte culinario para ayudarte con esa resaca, comida china, porque veo que estuvo buena la fiesta―comenta mientras su mano se acerca a uno de los golpes que traigo en la cabeza.

―No se te ocurra―enseguida anuncio mientras comienzo a tirar manazos―, auch, eso duele. ―enseguida me quejo cuando comienza a tocar el área hinchada.

―¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Te gusta que te peguen en la cama?

―Muy gracioso―le digo con sarcasmo mientras camino a la concina, por platos― me caí, no soy muy diestra normalmente, menos alcoholizada y me pegue contra la mesa.

―Pobre mesa, alguien te sobo del golpe que te dio esta cabeza, pobre de ti, que tuviste que soportar.

―Ya te gusto Edward los chistes a costa mía, ya basta.

―Estoy hablando con la mesa, alguien tiene que consolarla, creo que incluso la mataste con el golpe que le diste.

Llego golpeándolo en el hombro y me siento a lado de él, enseguida me abraza y me da un beso en la frente al otro lado del golpe, comenzamos a comer mientras escuchamos música y le comienzo a contar los pocos detalles que recuerdo de la fiesta, él se carcajea y se alegra de no a ver venido, le digo que eso fue lo ideal, porque los vómitos de mis amigas amenizaron muy bien el ambiente.

―¿Me puedes decir porque no llegaste anoche?

―LA verdad si pensé en hacerlo, como a eso de las dos de la mañana, pero no quise hacerlo, no vaya a ser que esta linda señorita de pijama de cara de pandas, cosa que es extraña porque eso no lo usaría una adulta pero suponiendo que lo usara no sé si ella me quisiera violar.

―¿Violar?, ¿yo?, no tengas tanta autoestima, eso no pasara.

―Alcohol, el dolor de que no olvidas de que el último de que te enamoraste te engaño, y su recuerdo con el regalo que te dio y un tipo que te gusta no era una buena combinación.

―No todo es así, simplemente hubo demasiado alcohol y eso no pasaría, a veces creo que tienes mucha autoestima.

―Solamente comento lo que podría pasar, no que tendría que pasar y no quiero ser algo peor que una simple resaca, esta se te quitara para mañana pero lo que hiciéramos pasaría más días en tu cabeza y es algo que no quiero para ti.

―No sería así, no dudaría tanto en mi mente, sería solo como levantarme decir "mierda, que hice" y hasta ahí, no podría culpar al alcohol porque este solo te da el valor para hacer lo que no puedes hacer sobrio, es el colmo que alguien culpe al alcohol de sus deseos y diga que fue culpa del alcohol cuando solo es lo que deseaba hacer.

―Entonces siendo así podríamos ir a emborracharnos cualquier día sin sentir culpa, de lo que pase después.

―Así es, pero es mejor no tentar al destino, creo que el karma me cargara el lunes al ver como se arruina mi proyecto principal el que se supondría me daría un buen bono de navidad.

―El karma no existe pequeña, es algo que se inventó para que le tuviéramos miedo a nuestros más grandes deseos como el que yo siento por ti.

Sin decir más se acerca más a mí y comenzamos a besarnos con intensidad, sin importarnos que nuestros alientos estén llenos de olor a comida china, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento, al estar en el suelo nuestra estabilidad no es mucha por tener las piernas en flor de loto, como podemos nos acomodamos mejor, él estira sus piernas mientras yo me siento sobre él y continuamos besándonos, no importa lo que pase fuera de las puertas de la casa ahora solo importamos nosotros, sus manos comienzan a explorar debajo de mi camiseta en mi espalda causando escalofríos mientras que mis manos van directo a su pecho y comienzo a acariciarlo, terminamos el beso cuando nos falta el aliento y lo veo directo a los ojos mientras tomo la parte debajo de mi camiseta y la comienzo a subir consiente de que no traigo nada más abajo.

Los ojos de Edward denotan sorpresa mientras termino de sacarme la camiseta, no comenta nada, solo se acerca y me comienza a besar con más pasión, sus manos se notan indecisas y hago que tome mis pechos mientras suelto un suave gemido, la intensidad de la escena no es algo que espera, me comienzo a mover suavemente haciendo crecer su erección poco a poco, me toma de las caderas y me acuesta en el piso, enseguida suelto un quejido por la diferencia de temperatura entre mi espalda y el suelo, se levanta y se saca la camiseta el también, observo cada uno de sus músculos, antes de que comience a hacer otra cosa tomo su cuello y lo comienzo a besar, muerdo suavemente sus hombros mientras el sigue tocando mis pechos, baja lentamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar al elástico del short, mete con lentitud su mano hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de mí, cuando comienza a acariciar sobre la ropa interior suelto un gemido más grande.

―No sé si esto rompa la magia, pero como deseaba tenerte así desde un tiempo―me susurra al oído.

En ese momento lo vuelvo a besar con intensidad, rodamos sobre nuestro eje y quedo encima de él.

―Yo fantaseaba con tenerte así, debajo de mí.

―Este día todas tus fantasías se harán realidad, si así me lo permites, te mostrare todo lo que podría hacerte y te va a fascinar.

No comento más, solo comienzo a besar su cuello, bajo por sus hombros, lo comienzo a morder, acaricio sus brazos mientras me voy a su pecho mientras lo beso y lo lamo, mis manos se aferran a sus brazos y a sus hombros, paso a su pecho, lo toco, regreso a su boca y lo vuelvo a besar, mientras mis manos van a su erección y la comienzo a tocar, despacio, solo para hacerlo gemir, mientras vuelvo a morder sus hombros, me vuelvo a pasar por su pecho y voy dejando besos en todo este mientras llego a su pants el cual bajo rápido y lo dejo en boxer antes de que vuelva a tomar el control regreso al suelo y él está encima de mí, abro mis piernas para recibirlo, deseo sentirlo cerca y así lo hace roza su erección asiéndome gemir.

Toma el control de mi cuello, lo besa, lo muerde, me hace arquearme, me hace mover mi cadera de una manera igual, lo deseo tanto, baja directo a mis pechos, comienza a lamerlos para adentrarlos en su boca y darles y un pequeño mordisco al final que me hace soltar un gemido más fuerte.

―Mierda, sigue así―pido con deseo mientras alzo la cadera.

Su dedo índice va directo a mi boca, lo meto en mi boca y lo comienzo a lamer, mientras que él toma el otro pecho y lo mete en su boca, lo saca lentamente, le da un mordisco al final haciendo que muerda su dedo, sin llegar al dolor, solo al placer, lo saca de mi boca y deja mis pechos, sigue besando mi abdomen, llega a mi short y sin pensarlo sale un poco de mis piernas y se pone en cuclillas, me mira directamente a los ojos, veo deseo en estos, supongo que los míos se ven exactamente igual, toma mi short junto con mis bragas, eso lo agradezco, no esperaba que nadie las viera, y nunca compre encaje, siempre compre boxes con dibujos o colores fosforescentes, nada demasiado sexi para la ocasión, levanto mi cadera un poco para que salga esto sin dificultad, los baja con delicadeza por mis piernas, mientras no deja de verme a los ojos.

Regresa a mi boca, me comienza a besar, me siento un poco intimida por estar completamente desnuda, pero eso se comienza a quitar en cuanto veo que el deseo es correspondido, baja a mis pechos y los lame con ferocidad, casi grito de deseo cuando vuelve a meter su dedo en mi boca, mis piernas se enredan en sus caderas, lo necesito más cerca, más cerca aun, lamo su dedo y enseguida lo saca y va directo a los pliegues y busca mi clítoris, como un experto, lo encuentra enseguida, en la primera caricia me tiene completamente húmeda, juguetea con mi placer todo lo que desea, mientras no dejo de gemir y pedir más.

―Diablos Edward… ahhh… Edward… maldición más―me encuentro sorprendida por lo que sale de mi boca.

―Todo el placer para ti, ¡diablos, como te deseo! ―exclama mientras adentra un dedo en mí.

―Oh por Dios, así―comienzo a decir, ahora si como lo dice una canción estoy a punto de olvidar como me llamo―¡Edward!―gimoteo mientras agrega otro dedo con delicadeza, procura no hacerme daño.

Sus dedos bombean más rápido, mis manos se aferran a su espalda, procuro no encajar mis uñas en ella, solo acariciarla y marcar un poco los dedos mientras mis caderas se mueven como desesperadas por más placer, me siento muy mojada, ni siquiera en mis fantasías logro estar tan mojada, este hombre es un experto en el placer, cuando alcanzo su hombro lo muerdo con rudeza para intentarle trasmitir mi deseo por él, siento como mis paredes se comienzan a contraer mientras sus dedos salen de mí.

―¿Lista, corazón? ―comenta con placer en la voz mientras se comienza a bajar el boxer.

―Por supuesto, hazlo―por poco suplico, lo deseo como a nadie.

Entra con un poco de rudeza que me hace gemir entre el dolor y el placer, es más grande que Seth y él no termino el trabajo como él, en cuanto se me queda viendo, comienzo a besarlo, lo que menos me interesa comentar ahora es mi media virginidad, así que muevo las caderas para hacerlo seguir, comienza hacerlo con lentitud, eso me hace tener placer pero no tanto como lo que deseo de verdad, lo hago ir ahora el al suelo, y comienzo a montarlo, el instinto me guía, junto con sus manos en mis caderas, cuando comienzo a ir más rápido, mis pechos comienzan a rebotar y él los toma con un poco de fiereza entre sus manos, los pellizca y saleen de mi boca cosas que no pensé decir mientras el también murmura cosas con placer.

Unos minutos después el me deja en el suelo, y comienza a montarme más fuerte, mi deseo se hace mayor, su boca explora a placer mis pechos, mis paredes quieren impedir su salida, me siento más y más acalorada, lo veo igual, nos vemos a los ojos llenos de lujuria el uno por el otro, cuando me embiste con fuerza estallo, diciendo su nombre, el no se da por vencido, da tres fuertes embestidas mas mientras me aferro a la pata de la mesa y del sofá por el placer, es demasiado fuerte cuando va a terminar.

―¡Salte!, no termines adentro―en ese momento vuelvo a la conciencia―, no me cuido.

―Me puse un condón―comenta mientras me vuelve a embestir, al escuchar eso regreso a la lujuria, y vuelvo a gemir fuertemente, estoy muy sensible.

Me embiste unas veces más mientras mis manos se aferran a su espalda, lo siento llegar más al fondo y suelta un gruñido mientras se derrumba sobre mí y se acuesta en mis pechos mientras ambos intentamos recuperar el aliento, doblo las rodillas para ponerlas a un costado de sus caderas, mientras nos recuperamos.

―Esto ha sido realmente increíble―exclama mientras recuperamos el aliento.

―Lo sé, fue maravilloso.

―Tendremos que hacerlo más seguido, me podría volver adicto a esto.

―¿Qué?, no claro que no, esto solo será hoy, hoy solo existe lo que está dentro de las cuatro paredes, una vez que salgas de aquí no pasó nada, todo se debe de quedar en fantasía.

―¿Qué estas diciendo? ―me comienzo a levantar para que se quite.

―Lo que oíste, esto se va a quedar aquí, hasta aquí, no va ver más de esto, después, disfrutemos ahora que estamos juntos, ya mañana seremos el Edward y la Bella de cuando nos conocimos.

―¿Ni siquiera podemos ser amigos con derechos?

―Nada, después de esto tengo que reformar mi vida y volver a ser la que tenía sus principios bien arraigados y no eran interrumpidos por alguien y que era genial ser así y no ser una zorra.

―Por supuesto que no eres una zorra―enseguida se ofende.

―Si se lo preguntamos a cualquier persona en la calle, te dirá que soy una zorra por poco, así que mejor dejémoslo así y continuemos en esto.

Comienzo a acariciarlo, sus hombros, su pecho, su cadera, llego a su pene y me tira al suelo, exclamo con un poco de dolor, se sube encima de mí y comienza a besarme, cuando va tomar intensidad esto, me deja con las ganas, solo me muerde un poco el labio, da un beso entre mis pechos y sigue por mi abdomen, comienza a bajar, toma mis caderas por unos segundos, yendo hacia mis nalgas mientras baja y se posiciona entre mis piernas, me voltea a ver.

―Ahora si no te molesta, pienso bajar―, al terminar la oración, ambos volvemos a la realidad cuando el teléfono fijo de mi departamento comienza a sonar, eso ni siquiera me deja contestar ―No contestes―susurra mientras me levanto.

―Es peor si no lo hago, alguien vendría a buscarme, creo que quieren saber si no me morí de una congestión alcohólica.

Con decepción me acerco al teléfono inalámbrico mientras vuelvo a tomar mi horrible camiseta con un panda gigante dibujado en todo el frente, como si no odiara estos animales así es como compruebo que mi familia en lo absoluto conoce mis gustos, antes de contestar vuelvo a colocarme la camiseta, al llegar al teléfono, veo que realmente no debí de contestar, estas no van a ser buenas noticias.

―¿Hola?

―Que bueno que están en tu casa, voy para allá.

―¿Qué? ―grito una vez más en el día.

―TE llamaba para ver si estabas, vamos a tener una reunión urgente de familia en tu departamento dentro de dos horas―me quedo incrédula, Edward se levanta y me acerca el resto de mi ropa, como puedo me la pongo para no levantarme. ―No es un buen momento, estoy muy ocupada, no podría ser otro día.

―Claro que no, tiene que ser hoy, es muy importante piensa en la familia.

―Mamá―trato de sonar tranquila, en ese momento Edward se va para el baño―, ahora de verdad no es un buen momento, la casa es un caos, y tengo resaca, no puedo.

―No importa, tenemos que hablar. ―

―DE VERDAD NO PUEDO AHORA―recalco la idea a ver si así entiende.

―¿Tan poco te importa la familia? ―comienza a llorar, me gustaría contestar que es más importante mi amante del momento pero no puedo.

―No es eso, simplemente no me siento bien para recibir visitas.

―No somos cualquiera, somos tu familia, nos vemos en dos horas, yo llevo la comida, le avisare a tus primas―no me deja decir más por que cuelga el teléfono.

Edward regresa del baño y se me queda viendo, alza una ceja esperando que le comente algo, simplemente me quede con el teléfono pegado escuchando el timbre donde me colgó.

―Tienes que irte.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta desconcertado mientras toma su ropa.

―Tengo reunión familiar en dos horas, tengo que bañarme y poner un poco de orden en mi casa, de verdad la estaba pasando muy bien pero tendremos que dejarlo.

―Puedo ayudar a bañarte y pasarla mejor―cometa mientras termina de ponerse el pants.

―No gracias, tengo que estar tranquila para lo que venga, lo siento, tienes que irte.

Le digo mientras le entrego su camiseta y lo acerco a la puerta, esa llamada me descontrolo el mundo, ahora si el karma hizo su trabajo muy rápido, a minutos ya estaba haciendo lo suyo, me despido de el con un beso en el cachete, una vez cerrada la puerta, comienzo a ordenar todo, las botellas, la comida de ahora, hago la limpieza de la casa en media hora, me meto a bañar, solo espero que la casa no huela a hombre, lo que menos deseo es que sepan lo que hice, me meto a bañar y para cuando salgo el timbre me hace saber que mi madre está aquí, me meto en la ropa con rapidez, aunque no tengo evidencia de nuestro encuentro, no quiero pensar que se me fue algo que pueda verme al abrir la puerta, encuentro a mi madre llorando.

― Dentro de un par de meses nos vamos a separar, solo esperaremos a que Esme se case para hacerlo.

―¿Cómo estas mamá?

―¿Cómo crees que lo tomen tus primas?

―Mal, realmente muy mal, sobre todo Mary, pero eso no es importante, ¿Cómo llegaste a esta conclusión?.

―¿En separarnos?, pues que acaso no eres parte de esta familia, no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, tenemos problemas a diario, ya me canse de esta situación y mejor nos vamos a separar, me voy en dos meses de la casa.

―¿Dónde vas a vivir? ―intento sonar tranquila pero no lo logro, ahora mismo me siento frustrada, ahora mismo podría estarme acostando con un hombre realmente sexi pero no está pasando por mi madre, tenía que pasarse mis decisiones por donde quería.

―¿Cómo solo puedes pensar en eso?, esta es una situación muy grande, no sé cómo enfrentarla y todo solo piensas en donde vivir…―se le corta la voz y comienza a llorar, en ese momento suspiro con frustración y la dejo llorar.

―Lo siento, solo que soy más práctica, esto ya lo veía venir desde hace un tiempo.

―¿Por qué no comentaste nada antes?

―Son cosas que tienen que resolver ustedes dos, y que no me tienen porque meter, yo solo soy la hija, no soy parte del matrimonio.

―Eres nuestra hija, tienes que opinar, decirnos que esperas de nosotros, no te puedes poner de esa manera, es una postura muy cómoda…

―Lo que significa pareja es ser dos personas dentro de una relación no tres―bueno eso no era lo que pasaba ahora en mi vida, no sabría ni cuantas personas están involucradas, ―así que como no quiero que se metan en mi vida, veo que se debe de dar el mismo respeto para la vida de los demás así que no interfiero.

―Contigo no se puede Isabella, gracias por nada―me grita y se sale hasta esperar a mis primas en la calle.

La reunión familiar solo da inicuo a una semana que cada día planea ser peor que el día anterior, el karma inicia una venganza letal contra m;: La semana como era de esperarse es una gran semana con toda la carga de sarcasmo que puedo sacar, el mismo lunes rechazan mi proyecto, el martes recibo una visita inesperada de mi madre, el miércoles de mis primas, el jueves mi jefa de regaña y el viernes tengo una gran presentación que no tengo ni idea como vaya a salir, creo que de esta manera el karma se está cobrando las cuentas de una manera que le estoy quedando a deber, solo espero que el viernes todo vuelva a la normalidad, porque el sábado se casa mi amadísima prima.

Edward y yo no intercambiamos mensajes, él está molesto por haberlo corrido, por lo que dije y porque en uno de los mensaje, rechace toda insinuación de algo más entre nosotros, yo estoy molesta y no siento culpa, solo pienso lo estúpida que llega a ser su novia, o si simplemente hace que no ve nada para seguir con él, entiendo que tiene una manera de tratar especial, que sabe besar de una manera que te hace sentir única y que sabe tener muy buen sexo pero no veo otras razones fuera de esas para estar con él y fuera de eso no hay más, conforme pasan los días tenemos menos problemas y todo se normaliza más con él y con la vida, después de la junta que no tiene un final convincente y feliz y que se queda en un simple " _lo pensaremos_ " ahora tengo que ver a Tanya para hablar de todo lo pasado en la fiesta y después de esta.

Contarle lo sucedido no es algo que me apetezca hacer, pero ya bien dirían, nada bueno pasa después de las dos de la mañana y al mandar ese mensaje a las dos treinta de la mañana no fue buena idea, eso _de necesitamos vernos porque paso algo_ , no fue buena idea, ahora lo único que tengo ganas de hacer es tirarme en mi cama y descansar y ahora tengo que verla.

En todo este tiempo por mi falta de culpa de a verme besado con un hombre con novia, bueno aunque claramente eso no fue lo único que paso, trata de evadir la responsabilidad que no siento sobre lo sucedido, aunque claro que debería de sentirlas pero sin duda este tiene más responsabilidades que yo, por el hecho de que él es del compromiso, no yo, y el comenzó el beso y no yo, simplemente seguí un juego que ambos sabemos que un día de estos va a terminar de la misma manera que comenzó ese día, es lo que hace que solo se disminuya en un grado mi intento de culpa por no sentirme culpable, al llegar al bar donde nos quedamos de ver la veo demasiado seria, así que intento llegar como si nada pasara.

―Hola Mag, ¿Cómo has estado?

―Hola Bella, preocupada, como deseas que este después de tu mensaje, no entiendo que fue lo que paso contigo.

―! ¿Qué paso conmigo?¡, ¿disculpa?, yo no fui la que inicio eso, eso lo hizo él, no soy yo la del compromiso, yo soy soltera, no tengo a quien darles explicaciones. ― ok al dar esas explicaciones acabo de decir muchas cosas que no debería, pero es casi una semana sin poder explicar.

―Entiendo tu punto, pero si tienes, y es a su novia, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se entere?

―No fue nada, solo fue algo casual, algo que se dio por las circunstancias del momento.

―E igual va a hacer todo cuando te acuestes con él, ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

―!Hey¡ realmente no fue para tanto, no llegamos para tanto algo lo interrumpió―en ese momentos se me suben los colores a la cara―, y no volverá a suceder, fue algo muy muy simple y no se repetirá de verdad, mejor dime que otro tema quieres tratar.

―Bueno la verdad es que eso solo fue un pretexto para hablar de otra cosa, pero me estas diciendo algunas cosas que no pensé que me fueras a decir pero ahorita las trataremos, ¿recuerdas lo que paso en mi cumpleaños?.

―¿Si con eso te refieres a que vomite?, así es.

―No me refiero a eso, aunque eso fue muy gracioso, pero no es eso lo que te tengo que decir, ¿recuerdas lo que hicimos después?

―Sí, ¿Qué pasa con Seth? ― ni siquiera quise darle largas, sabía que se refería e se mensaje que mandamos diciéndole que quería volver a hablar con él.

―Me escribió. ―se limitó a decir eso, me quede haciendo una pausa esperando a que hablara pero eso era algo que no pretendía.

―¿Qué pasa con eso? Y ¿Por qué eso me incumbe?

―Hablamos de ti, no te puedo decir mucho de eso, me hizo jurar que no te dijera nada, así que solo te puedo comentar es que ambos no se están dando cuenta de que se necesitan y de que esas actitudes que tomaron, tú de borracha, me vale la vida y el de soy rudo y no uso casco para la moto, los está llevando por mal camino, mira lo que hiciste.

―El problema no es por donde nos está llevando el camino ahora, el problema es que este asunto se pudo a ver arreglado tan fácil como que me hubiera terminado antes de que me engañara, sabes que ese es todo el problema entre nosotros.

―Mira lo último que hiciste, y me estás diciendo que no lo necesitas, no seas ilógica Isabella, ni siquiera sientes culpa, claro que lo necesitas, esto no está bien.

― Ahí compartimos la misma opinión no estuvo bien, pero no se va a repetir y no necesito a Seth de vuelta en mi vida, ambos deben de entenderlo.

―Él te extraña y quiere regresar al menos a la amistad.

―Yo no quiero nada con él y lo sabes, no lo ilusiones con algo que no va a pasar, eso va a hacer lo más sano para ambas partes.

―¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con tu vida?, ¿pretendes seguir con lo de Edward?

―No lo sé, no sé ni que voy a hacer mañana para que me hagas esas preguntas cuando no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.

―Pues deberías de saberlo, ¿ya pensaste que va a pasar cuando su novia los descubra?

―No va a pasar nada, porque simplemente no va a pasar nada entre nosotros.

―¿Y todos esos mensajes?, y esas llamadas y sonrisitas tontas, no sé a quién quieras engañar, entre ustedes pasa algo, y estoy segura de que su novia va a hacer una dama que ni siquiera te va a levantar la voz cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pase entre ustedes, mucho menos te va a golpear, simplemente te preguntara que paso entre ustedes y que si amas a su novio como ella lo hace, y que pretendes responder.

―Que solo fue una calentura del momento, que nunca quise dañarla, menos que se enterara, que solo era algo casual.

―Respuesta equivocada, date cuenta de que estas diciendo.

―¿Qué quiera que te diga?, que estoy enamorada de él, no lo estoy, simplemente es un tipo más que me gusta.

―No entiendo porque te estas metiendo en esto, no vas a salir bien librada.

Dejamos de hablar de eso para no entrar en una discusión peor, simplemente ella no está de acuerdo con lo que ni hago aun, dejo que las cosas sigan su curso, eso es lo único que me queda esperar, que las cosas sigan su curso sin más, me despido temprano, y me molesta mucho que su intención de hacerme sentir una perra desalmada lo logra, al día siguiente me preparo para la boda de Esme, agradezco que sea algo pequeño, porque mis ganad de sonrisas falsas y comentarios sin sentido no es necesario en mi vida, por primera vez en la semana me comienzo a mandar mensajes de nuevo con Edward, es como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

Para aprovechar el atuendo, lo llamo para ir por unas copas en forma, no una simple salida, sino una buena borrachera, al fin ya había gastado en el modelito, agradecí por primera vez que esto fuera en la Los Angeles por el buen paisaje, cuando termina el brindis final, me retiro directo a mi departamento y me cambio por un pantalón de mezclilla, y me dejo la blusa negra con escote transparente, me salgo de la habitación descalza al escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta, en cuanto veo a Edward me siento demasiado formal, pues esta vestido con jeans y una playera, me quedo impactada al verlo de esa manera.

―Tuve problemas con Kate, ¿podemos hablar aquí?, no tengo ganas de lugares con demasiado ruido.

―Está bien, adelante. ―me quedo impactada al verlo de esa manera, enseguida lo dejo pasar y deja una bolsa negra sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala, ― ¿terminaron? O que fue lo que paso.

―Se quiere casar y yo considero que aún no es él tiempo, involucro a mi mamá y cosas que no debería, dijo que si la dejo se suicidaría, eso no es algo agradable de escuchar.

―Ok, tranquilo, ahorita lo hablamos, solamente deja me cambio.

―¿Qué tal la boda? ―pregunta para evitar el tema de su novia.

―Lo normal, lágrimas, hipocresía, todo lo que te puedes esperar en esos lugares, nada del otro mundo. ―respondo mientras busco unos tennis y una playera cómoda.

―Por lo que veo estas no son mucho de tu agrado, ¿tienes copas?

―En la cocina―grito mientras me comienzo a cambiar para estar más de acuerdo con la situación.

―¿Y tus padres? ―pregunta mientras me tiende una copa―, ¿están aquí?

―Oh claro, en cualquier momento van a salir de la otra habitación a saludarte.

―Eres una sarcástica de primera.― me reclama.

―Se quedaron anoche aquí, pero hoy mismo se regresan a casa, se quedan dos meses más juntos para pasar las fiestas "como una familia feliz" y en enero se separan, ¿puedes creerlo?

―Considero que él mundo está loco y no debemos pensar más en eso.

―Salud―choco mi copa con la de él.

―Eso se chocar las copas se puede malinterpretar mucho, a cosas que no siempre se desean que pasen. ―comenta y me rio.

Pongo un poco de música, a diferencia de mí, él sabe moverse muy bien e intentamos comenzar a bailar mientras seguimos con la copa de vino, jugando a chocarlas mientras bailamos, nos acabamos una botella de vino tinto mientras las cosas comienzan a subir de tono, los besos se vuelven más apasionados, sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y me sostiene contra su boca, al terminar de besar mi boca hasta dejarme sin aliento estira me cabeza hacia atrás dándose acceso al cuello, mis manos pasean por su espalda mientras nos dirigimos al sofá. Enseguida que me doy cuenta de lo que va a suceder paro todo.

―No esto no está bien, prometimos que no iba a volver a suceder.

―Solo lo prometiste tú, yo no dije nada. ―me reclama.

―Era un acuerdo mutuo cuando decidiste acostarte conmigo.

―No es verdad, date cuenta cómo eres mi amor.

―No me digas de esa manera, no está bien, ¿estas confundiendo las cosas o qué?.

―Claro no, que tiene de malo que te diga mi amor.

―Que implica sentimientos que no debes de tener, no está bien y no me llames así.

―¿Qué clase de sentimientos?, lo del amor, que tiene de malo si yo te quiero.

―No inicies con eso, así déjalo y volvemos a lo de tomar juntos y divertirnos sin más, a lo del inicio antes de que me besaras, donde todo estaba bien. ―me ciento a punto de hacer berrinche pero no me dejo caer.

―Porque no lo quiero, estamos bien ahora, en esto que tenemos y de verdad te quiero, como amiga y tal vez como algo más.

―Yo nunca busque que hicieras esto, estas confundido, acabas de discutir con tu novia, estas sensible, será mejor dejar todo así ahora, y que te vayas. ―ahora hablo con seriedad, la seriedad que no pensé tener.

―¿Solamente lo haces por lo que acabo de decir?

―Así es, vete.

En cuanto sale por la puerta, me quede impactada y me pongo a ver al techo, sin poder creer lo que dice, en ese momento llega un mensaje a mi teléfono.

 _Edward: En algún momento lo vamos a tener que hablar, quieras o no. 01:30 am_

::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?, espero que estén muy bien y estén igual de ansiosas que yo por saber que va a pasar, porque algo parecido está pasando ahora en mi vida y también quiero saber que va a pasar. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no fuera muy largo y el lemmon no muy intenso.

Espero sus contarios y aquí abajo dejo las respuestas a estos.

Adriana Molina : muchas gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad no tengo una fecha exacta, espero que pronto, porque el siguiente seria el capítulo final.

Melany; Bueno lo comentamos en el grupo, solo quería reflejar con un poco de verdad, un poco de ficción lo que pasa en mi vida.

Yoliki: la verdad si, yo la compadezco un poco.

Tecupi: No tienen una relación abierta, solo que Edward sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas.

saraipineda44: Gracias, me gusta salir de lo normal, eso es lo que pasa y si ambos son malas personas, pero que más quiera más que aceptarlo.

Cary: gracias espeor erte en este capítulo.

jupy: si eso es lo mejor pero no siempre pasa y se dan estos casos.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Lección número cincuenta sobre Isabella Swan, es una rata que huye cada vez que se da cuenta de que el barco se va a hundir, en ese momento salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo a la superficie donde pueda sobrevivir y en estén momento de mi vida, es huir lejos de Edward, no me puede estar diciendo que me quiere cuando ni siquiera me conoce tan bien, solo fue un acostón, no más, solo sexo sin compromiso e impulsivo, el tiene a su novia y conocía lo q iba a pasar solamente en ese momento, no fue una entrega de amor, porque no lo fue doy más afecto en un saludo que en esa ocasión en la que solo fue sexo, pasión y la lujurua del momento, no más, no porque fuera medio virgen se tiene que sentir comprometido.

Dentro de la oficina me escondo todo el tiempo, parezco loca en los pasillos, viendo por todos lados donde podría estar y agradezco no verlo, uno de mis amigos y el único que me apoyó en toda esta locura me ayuda a ocultarme y a avisarme donde estaba para no verlo, odiaba ponerlo en esta posición pero necesitaba su ayuda, el lunes pasa sin problema al igual que el domingo no me escribe, ignora mi presencia y eso en vez de molestarme me mantiene tan aliviada como se podría estar, claro tiemblo cada vez que suena el teléfono, pero solamente pasa eso, una vez que veo quien es todo vuelve a estar bien. El martes comienza bien, al fin creo que el karma se siente saciado de mi desgracia y me deja tranquila por un tiempo, ya que este día me dan la mejor noticia que he tenido hasta ahora ya que por fin me pueden dejar un buen proyecto que yo dirija sola, eso me hace sentir tan feliz que todo lo demás se me olvida, recibo tantos abrazos y felicitaciones que se me hace imposible negarme a ir a celebrar con los compañeros del área, quienes me invitan a celebrar e ir por unos tragos, realmente no deseo ir pero su entusiasmo me contagia un poco y termino aceptado ir.

En el bar, los shots, las cervezas están a la orden del día, mi jefa se encarga de pedir más y más alcohol para las diez de la noche mi nivel de alcohol es alto, tanto que comenzamos a bailar entre nosotros y a cantar, todos reímos, se toman videos y se suben a las redes sociales, solo me preocupa que esto lo vea algún familiar y piense que me vale lo qué pasa en la familia, que es algo que es verdad pero no creo que lo entiendan, uno de mis compañeros comienza a bailar conmigo y entre las risas su aliento se acerca al mío cada vez más, todos lo que presencia esto, comienza a hacer barullo para que haya un beso entre nosotros, ante la precisión social y viendo que esta es la mejor manera de darme cuenta de que no estoy comprometida con nadie, lo comienzo a besar, pero no con la intención de otra cosa, para las doce de la noche como toda una cenicienta me retiro a mi casa en un taxi. Como siempre que voy en alguno de estos, voy checado el celular y le aviso a alguien por medio de un audio en donde voy y más o menos en cuanto tiempo puedo llegar, creo que eso puede evitar que piensen que soy una presa fácil para un secuestro.

Al prender el celular, me doy cuenta de todas las notificaciones que tengo, estas me sorprenden pero me relajo al recordar que se estuvieron subiendo videos a las redes sociales, enseguida me dirijo a la mensajería para hacer mi truco del que yo creo me puede salvar de todo pero cuando comienzo a checar los mensajes para avisar, me sorprende encuéntrame con el chat de Edward con algunos mensajes por leer, esto me deja sorprendida por su ausencia en los días anteriores, supuse que estaba enojado pero por lo visto ya no.

 _Edward: ¿Con quién estás?, supongo que es algo que puedo preguntar o ¿no? 9:39pm_

 _Edward: así que tomando muy bien, a mí no me hablas pero si te vas de fiesta. 10:15 pm_

 _Edward: Se supone que nos respetamos al se amigos con derechos pero veo que a ti no te importa 10:39_

 _Edward: Muy bien sigue sin contestar no hay problema, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar esto 11:09_

 _Edward: Besándote con otro, era algo que no esperaba de ti, me dejas sin palabras, ahora sí tenemos que hablar formalmente de esto, tú decides, ahora o en la oficina. 11:39_

Me quedo sin palabras al leer todo eso, a los pocos segundos aparece estando en línea, cierro el chat y me dirijo al de un amigo, para hacer mi audio, sin poder creer lo que leí en ese momento, antes de que logre mandar el mensaje, me entra la llamada de Edward creo que en ese mismo momento el eligió en que momento íbamos a hablar, eso me molesta y lo mando directo a buzón de voz, a los pocos segundos vuelve a sonar el teléfono, pero no dejo entrar la llamada, de jugármela a que me secuestren o hablar con Edward prefiero el secuestro aunque suene muy estúpido y todos me podrían matar por esa idea pero no es algo que me importe demasiado, es mejor eso y salvar mi reputación, al fin que a él menos que a nadie le conviene que se sepa lo que paso entre nosotros, a mí solo me pueden tachar de zorra pero a él le traería graves problemas con su novia, eso es lo único que me da consuelo en estos momentos.

Al menos llego si problemas a mi casa, llego entera solo el problema de poder abrir la puerta, siempre se mueve la chapa, no sé cómo sucede esto pero siempre se logra mover de su lugar, justo en el momento en que voy a meter la llave, para nada es que yo estoy tan ebria que no puedo coordinar mis movimientos de manera adecuada para poder hacerlo, después de cuatro intentos y de acercarme lo más que puedo a la chapa logro abrir y entrar a mi casa, el cerrar la puerta no implica tanto problema, al llegar a mi habitación lo mejor que puedo hacer es llegar y arrojarme a la cama, claro esto sería una actividad sin inconvenientes si tan solo no hubiera ropa y zapatos tirados por donde quiera que impidieran hacer esta actividad de manera simple, al lograr evadir todo, me dejo caer en la cama y solo jalo más cobijas y me envuelvo en ellas, no deseo cambiarme, solo tirarme en la cama y no hacer más, realmente me gusta mi vida como esta, sin dar explicaciones, sin preocupaciones y sin nada que me atormente realmente.

La mañana me sobresalta por que la alarma no suena al dejar el teléfono apagado, no puedo creerlo de alguna manera mi sistema recuerda a qué hora debo de levantarme, me levanto con prisa a bañarme y arreglarme para irme del lugar, realmente agradezco que me hayan dado ese proyecto que pedí, es trabajo de campo, tengo que hacerlo fuera de la oficina y eso es igual a no ver a Edward por un par de semanas y estar tan ocupada coordinando a los equipos que no tendré ni tiempo de checar el teléfono, por lo menos dos semanas estaré alejada de la vida, sin problemas de amor, sin problemas de la casa, sólo lo que me debe de importar mi carrera y no más, como siempre debe de ser, no tener otras preocupaciones que no eran mi carrera, iniciar la maestría y hacer otras cosas de mucha importancia como viajes por el mundo, perderme en lugares tan remotos e incluso a veces quisiera iniciar una vida donde nadie me conociera, eso sería muy bueno.

.

.

.

Cuando menos quieres que pase el tiempo este se vuelve rápido e inestable, días lentos, días demasiados rápidos, llego el fin del trabajo de campo, de incluso tener que salir de la ciudad por unos días y evadir algunos mensajes que llegaron, otros que no, por fin el universo puede estar a mi favor, creo que considera saldada mi deuda y eso me agrada, ya que por fin puedo disfrutar de otras cosas como es el hecho de que tuve una semana extra de trabajo, donde ignore los mensajes de mi familia por causa del trabajo, Edward esta tan molesto que ni siquiera se hace presente, eso es algo que me hace respirar tranquila, es una fortuna que eso pase, no tener presiones, estar fuera de la ciudad sin ellas fue aún mejor, en las noches disfrutaba de relajación mientras en la mañana el trabajo me absorbía por completo. Al llegar al aeropuerto, me doy cuenta de que estado tan absorta en mis cosas y sin poder checar nada que acabo de perder mi celular, eso me parece magnifico, sin comunicación por la noche de hoy es algo genial, lo que necesito es dormir y no atormentarme con más trabajo, ahora solo necesito cinco minutos para mí, enseguida que tomo el taxi, pienso seriamente en dormirme pero no lo hago, ahora sí podría ser un blanco fácil para el secuestro, sin teléfono nadie sabe dónde estoy, ni siquiera mis compañeros porque al estar arreglando el papeleo ellos regresaron antes, eso de arreglar también las campañas es cansado.

Después de una larga hora en el taxi puedo deslumbrar mi casa, eso me hace tan feliz el poder descansar es una ilusión que se corta en cuanto llegamos afuera de esta y Edward está tocando a la puerta, por unos segundos pasa por mi mente la idea de dar un par de vueltas en el taxi y esperar que se vaya pero no creo que sea algo que suceda, conozco su terquedad, y son tres semanas sin vernos así que supongo que llego la hora de enfrentar esto y prefiero hacerlo en mi casa que en la oficina, donde prefiero mantener mis asuntos en modo de privacidad, en cuanto llego el taxista me ayuda a bajar mi maleta, Edward ni siquiera me siente llegar, el taxista me ve con desconfianza por dejarme ahí.

―Supongo que se olvidó que no estoy en casa y se le olvidaron las llaves, gracias―le comento al dejar el dinero en su mano.

Me acerco a él y el olor a alcohol me inunda por completo, comienzo a abrir la puerta y solo me ve, no dice nada, el taxista observa unos momentos la escena y después acelera perdiéndose en la lejanía, a veces pienso que soy estúpida por confiar tanto en alguien pero estoy segura de que no me va hacer nada, y de que hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, en cuanto logro abrir la puerta, toma mi maleta de mi mano y me indica con la cabeza que entre a la casa lo hago sin decir nada, estoy demasiado cansada para decir algo, en cuanto estamos adentro sigue sin decir nada, me dejo caer al sillón y me quito los zapatos altos, es algo que odio de mi trabajo, el tener que vestir formal.

―¿No vas a decir nada? ―pregunto cansada de tanto silencio mientras me recuesto en este, estoy muy casada como para discutir de pie.

―¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¿de qué quieres hablar primero?... ―me da tiempo para contestar y él se sienta en mi pequeña mesa de la sala y levanto los hombros. ― Ok, veo que estamos en la fase de evasión como lo has estado todo este tiempo, no contestas mis llamadas, mis mensajes y ni siquiera me puedes avisar en que momento no vas a ir a la oficina y cuando vas a salir de la ciudad…

―¿Disculpa?, en que momento te convertiste en mi dueño, esposo, novio o lo que sea que pienses que eres para mí, para que yo te dé explicaciones de mi vida. ―comento levantándome enseguida con molestia.

―No lo sé, en el momento en que evoluciono esto a ser algo más, en el momento en que nos acostamos y un poco tiempo después vas y te besas con otro, faltándole el respeto a esto que tenemos.

―De verdad no me hagas reír― comento sarcástica y me ve con odio―, no somos nada, fue un acoston casual, como lo pude a ver tenido con cualquier otro, no significa nada y así debe de seguir siendo, porque jamás me veras reclamándote que estas con tú novia.

―Para mí si significa algo―comenta molesto.

―¿Intercambiamos papeles acaso? ―pregunto irónica y levanto una ceja esperando su respuesta.

―Si tan poco te importa, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?, estoy a tu disposición absoluta, demuéstrame que sólo estas usándome para divertirte. ―pregunta esperando que me niegue.

Me levanto hacia donde está sentado, esperando no romper mi mesita de noche, realmente me gusta, al darme cuenta de que mi mesita me gusta mucho y no nos resistirá a ambos para hacer lo planeado que era simplemente es sentarme en sus piernas, besarlo mostrar que no significaba nada para mí, y hacer que se fuera de mi casa para descasar, pero este no resulto, el beso termino siendo más intenso de lo que esperaba, entre ambos existía una gran tensión sexual que no podíamos ocultar, me termina arrojando hacia el sillón y enseguida toma mis labios entre los suyos, los succiona sin cuidado y con ganas de márcame, no lo dejo continuar al zafarme con rapidez y comenzar a abrir su camisa, enseguida se da cuenta de mi intención y me alza una ceja.

―¿De verdad prefieres acostarte conmigo que hablar de sentimientos?

―Lo único que queremos los dos, es acostarnos y no saber más de nosotros, eso es lo que debe pasar y va a pasar, te estas engañando al pensar otra cosa. ―comento con determinación mientras vuelvo a besarlo, lo que menos ganas tengo es de hablar de sentimientos.

No comenta nada, al parecer no le agrado mi comentario y me lo hace saber al besarme con agresividad pero no le molesta la idea de volverse a acostar conmigo, muevo mis caderas para excitarlo y enseguida mis manos trabajan sobre su camisa, por lo visto después del trabajo paso al bar, en cuanto termino de abrir su camisa, mis manos comienzan a explorar su piel debajo de su camisa, sus manos están en mis piernas acariciándolas mientras estar se enredan en sus caderas, me comienza a besar el cuello y sus manos suben por mis caderas, mi abdomen, mi cintura llegando a mis pechos tomándolos con firmeza, me hace soltar un breve gemido.

―Eres el colmo, prefieres esto que hablar―no le contesto solo muevo la cadera mientras le comienzo a quitar la camisa, no me doy cuenta en que momento comenzamos a susurrar.

―Esto solo es sexo casual y mejor pasemos a mi habitación―le susurro en el odio antes de lamérselo y morderlo haciéndolo jadear.

Otra semana fuera de la oficina me mantendrá alejada de él al igual que la perdida de mi celular, no va importar, no va a ver medio para buscarme y eso me comienza a agradar bastante la idea de acostarme una vez más con él, es algo que disfrute bastante la última vez, ¿porque no repetirlo?. Se levanta del sillón y me ayuda hacer lo mismo, comienzo a jalarlo para pasar a la habitación, me besa con desesperación y me agarra de los glúteos para levantarme y tener mejor acceso a mis labios, mis piernas se enredan en sus caderas, y comenzamos a pasear, las dos puertas de las habitaciones están cerradas, no le tomo importancia, solo indico con la cabeza cual es mi pieza.

Abro a tientas la puerta y enreda una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras me sujeto a él como mono araña, al llegar a la cama me arroja sobre esta, en cuanto dejo de revotar, me quito la blusa mientras el comienza a abrirse el cinturón, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, mientras comienzo a abrir mi sostén otra puerta se escucha abrirse, quiero pensar que son fantasmas y vamos a poder continuar con esto, ambos paramos de desnudarnos en automático.

―Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ―grita mi madre al verme en la cama con los tirantes del sostén abajo y mis manos sosteniéndolo para que no se caiga.

―Yo debería de preguntar eso, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto sin reaccionar de lo está pasando.

Al parecer ni Edward ni yo reaccionamos, solo puedo sostener el brasier en su lugar mientras Edward sigue con sus manos en el pantalón, enseguida se sube la cremallera y comienza a cerrar su cinturón, tomo como puedo mi blusa.

―Responde primero jovencita, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Resulta que esta es mi casa y que la que debe de responder eres tu madre, no yo―comento mientras cierro mi brasier y lo pongo en su lugar.

―Hablamos después, es hora de irme―comenta Edward con la voz baja y muy apenas voltea a verme.

―Está bien, te veo luego―contesto poniéndome de pie.

―Ninguno de los dos contesto. ―resopla mi madre al terminar.

―Estábamos haciendo lo que hace la gente adulta, estábamos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales, eso íbamos a hacer, nos estábamos desnudando para hacerlo―le respondo a mi mama mientras escucho la puerta y me vuelvo a poner la blusa, ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―No me hables de esa manera, ten respeto, soy tu madre.

―Y esta es mi casa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Eres una …. Incomprensiva, solo te importa lo tuyo.

―¿Disculpa?, tengo 27 años, creo que puedo acostarme con quien se me dé la gana en mi propia casa y pedir explicaciones cuando mi intimidad es irrumpida.

―Tú casa siempre se debe de respetar, ¿Qué no te lo enseñe siempre?.

―Ese era en el caso de la casa familiar, en mi casa me puedo acostar con quien yo quiera y meter a quien se me dé la gana, es mi casa, en tu casa nunca lo hice―bueno eso era una mentira pero nunca lo iba a saber, así que estaba bien, mejor que se quedara en secreto el hecho de que metí alguna vez a Seth y casi estuvimos juntos.

―No importa, ¿Quién era?, antes de que llegaras estaba tocando, ¿Qué te pasa?, en que estas metida para que haya hombres así en tu vida―comenta con desesperación y yo quiero reír de la ironía que seria que supiera la verdad.

―Un amigo, alguien sin importancia, ahora dime desde cuando estás aquí y por qué estas aquí.

―¿Vez?, solo te importa lo tuyo, ¿Qué hice para tener una hija así?

―Te das cuenta de que te estoy preguntando por lo tuyo y me estas ignorando pues cuestionar lo que hago en mi casa.

―Bueno no importa, sin tan solo hicieras caso a los mensajes que te mandamos, sabrías que llevo una semana viviendo aquí y tal vez de esa manera hubieras pensado en no traer a tu amiguito aquí.

―Acabo de perder mi teléfono celular, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para checar mis chats, ¿Qué es lo que paso? ―comento entre bostezos, hasta el cansancio se me había olvidado por estar en los brazos de Edward.

―Te hago un resumen, me canse de tu padre y lo deje hace una semana y me vine a vivir con mi hija, con la que pensé que iba a tener una buena acogida pero ya veo que no.

―Sí la tienes, solo me tomaste de sorpresa y no en un buen momento, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

―Vez enseguida me corres―comenta mientras se da la media vuelta y se encierra en la otra habitación.

Suelto un suspiro desesperado, al parecer el universo no se ha cansado de atormentarme por el hecho de estar metiéndome en una relación, perfecto ahora tendría a mi madre en casa, a Edward atormentándome en la oficina y cuando por fin había logrado arreglar esto, se acaba de ir todo al carajo de nuevo, esto era perfecto, lo único bueno de esto era que se venía próximamente un viaje de un mes, tiro toda la ropa y me quedo solo en ropa interior y me dispongo a dormir pensando en que será lo siguiente que me pase ahora, el universo no se piensa cobrar de una manera sencilla mis errores que realmente me encantan.

Al llegar a la oficina, me doy cuenta que el universo no se ha encargado lo suficiente de mi para aprender la lección, pues me informa mi jefa que una parte del proyecto está mal hecha, y que hay que modificarla y los resultados se deben de entregar de una buena manera en un par de horas, enseguida me pongo hacerlo, de esto depende mi trabajo y mis planes de una mejor vida, sobre todo ahora que voy a tener que salirme más tiempo de mi casa, no pienso tolerar a mi madre por mucho tiempo en mi casa, comienzo a enfocarme en el trabajo para modificar los errores que pudiera a ver, enseguida pido que no me pasen a nadie ni llamadas, nada necesito la concentración absoluta en el trabajo.

―Puedes dejar de evitar mis llamadas y mensajes es importante hablar―dice Edward mientras irrumpe en mi oficina enseguida levanto la mirada de la computadora, se suponía que nadie podía interrumpirme y él lo hace así como si nada.

―Se podría dar la casualidad de que dejes de ser tan indiscreto y cierres la puerta me gusta mantee mi vida en privado. ―comento molesta mientras guardo los cambios en mi trabajo, lo que faltaría seria que se me perdieran.

―Esto no pasaría si me contestaras al menos uno de todos los millones de mensajes que te he mandado.

―No tengo teléfono celular, así que me es imposible contestar los mensajes de todos, no es porque eres tú y eres especial, y aparte de eso tengo junta en una hora y media. ¿Podríamos hablar después?

―Para encontrarnos con tu madre y darme cuenta de que me tengo que ir humillado, no la verdad prefiero hacerlo aquí y ahora, aparte que te encanta evitarme y escabullirte no sé cómo lo logras pero lo haces de una manera magnifica, espero que seas igual de eficiente en tu trabajo.

―Supéralo, no fue para tanto, no somos niños ni adolecentes interrumpido en algo más indebido de lo que fue, mi mamá no sabe quién eres y te recuerdo que no fuiste el único humillado, fuimos los dos, ahora yo no sabía que estaba ahí ella, suficiente hablamos a la salida.

―No me parece.

―!Edward por Dios! Sé razonable tengo junta, ¿quieres ser razonable?

―Es que si no lo hacemos ahora nunca lo hacemos, a ti no te gusta hablar, huyes, lo evitas.

―Esta vez no, ahora solo quiero terminar ni junta, podría hacerlo― vi en su cara que no pensaba hacerlo, así q saco de mi bolsa las llaves del coche y de las doy―, te veo a las cinco frente a mi coche y hablamos lo que quieras, todas las horas que quieras, pero no me molestes ahora.

De esa manera de esa manera es como un logro que se vaya la oficina, al hacerlo me pongo a trabajar ya que al parecer los datos están aquí tendré que volver hacerlos si no logro encontrar la solución al error y eso significa volver a hacer todo y aunque no me disgusta del todo, regresar a viajar y no estar en la ciudad, suena algo que me parece fabuloso, mi trabajo y mi asenso estaría en duda, así que no me arriesgo, como quiera la junta entiende que es un rango de error aceptable, y enseguida sigo trabajando sobre lo que faltaba para poder hacerlo realidad el proyecto ahora sí pero dentro de la ciudad, esto también absorbería varias de mis horas actuales de trabajo, a las cinco me entra un vacío gástrico al saber que tengo que enfrentar algo que no debería de enfrentar porque no le gusta separar una cosa de otra.

―Pensé que no vendrías―comenta Edward mientras se levanta de estar recargado en el coche.

―Es mi coche, ya no se puede huir tan fácil ahora mismo que tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida.

―A veces dudo que des explicaciones.

―Se las doy a quien se las tengo que dar, a mis amigos no se las dos porque son eso amigos―comento con indiferencia, y me horrible.

―Entonces como me vez a mí, ¿Cómo un simple amigo?

―Así es, somos amigos, nos llevamos muy bien podemos hablar como siempre, porque ya lo pasado pisado.

―Es enserio que no te importa para nada lo que paso, es algo más, mínimo me deberías de avisar algo, somos amigos con derechos.

―No somos nada más que amigos, yo no necesito a alguien como tú en mi vida, no con un título, te necesito como amigo, platico muy bien contigo, me divierto, eres entretenido pero solo somos amigos, no más, debes de entender eso.

―No quiero entenderlo, quiero ser algo más para ti, somos amantes, somos algo más.

―No, solo somos amigos y esto va a tener dos opciones, o seguimos siendo amigos como siempre o hasta aquí termina todo, y nos volvemos un par de extraños.

―¿Me estas tratando como a tu ex novio? ―pregunta con incredulidad y solo le sonrio.

―Te lo buscaste, lo siento pero es enserio yo no quiero un titulo contigo.

Se me queda viendo y entrega las llaves de mi coche y se da la media vuelta y se va, me quedo confundida sin entender sus berrinches de niño pequeño, como quiera no es algo que me importe demasiado, después de perder a tu mejor amigo no puede pasar a mayores que perder un amigo más, enseguida me subo y voy al centro comercial, me distraigo entre los aparadores viendo los celulares y recuperando mi numero anterior, por más que hago tiempo para llegar a mi casa no puedo evitarlo, al llegar no encuentro a mi madre por ninguna parte de la casa, al querer prepárame algo de comida veo que toda mi alacena fue movida por ella, me hace rodar los ojos, y eso me lleva a querer buscar que tan enserio va la separación, al entrar a su habitación que es la de huéspedes, encuentro toda su ropa, al parecer a enserio igual como el de ocupar mi casa como si fuera la suya, eso no me agrada, tengo una vida hecha fuera de su casa fue porque nunca me agradaron sus reglas y ahora viene con esto, y esto se vuelve peor con el constante miedo que tengo de que la novia de Edward me busque, no quisiera ni pensar cómo se pondría mi madre, de saber que durante algún tiempo fui la otra.

Al parecer este tiempo termino, no era algo que yo quisiera, pero era algo que iba a pasar al momento de detectar amor dentro de Edward, no comprendo cómo es esto posible, nunca note un índice de ello, ahora solo me queda esperar que lo piense bien y se dé cuenta de que solo es un berrinche más del momento, soy la novedad y no más para él, ambos éramos conscientes de lo que iba a pasar con esto, solo era sexo entre amigos, que se supone que fortalece la relación de amistad no que las destruye al alguno de los dos enamorarse.

Le doy algunos días a Edward para pensar las cosas, creo que incluso yo tengo que hacerlo, no es que este enamorada pero si no me gusta lo que está pasando ahora, me molesto conmigo al pensar en otras cosas con él. Al pasar el tiempo nos damos cuenta de que estamos mejor como amigos que como otra cosa, nos divertimos hablando e las cosas de sin importancia de ciertos detalles, volvemos al inicio de nuestra amistad como debería de ser desde un inicio, las cosas retoman su rumbo aunque en mi casa no lo hacen de la manera que esperaba, mis padres me ponen en medio para tomar algún bando como si yo fuera una niña, mi madre comienza a darse vida de soltera, al salir con sus amigas ahora que ya vive en la ciudad y a salir por las noches no me molesta, yo como puedo retomo mi vida, claro aunque es una casa que yo pago, mi madre considera que se debe de tener reglas como no llegar después de las cuatro de la mañana y no llegar ebria, no es algo que me agrade.

.

.

.

Cuando menos parece tengo dos meses volviendo a ser una niña pequeña o por lo menos así me siento ahora que tengo a mi madre en la casa, el sábado por la noche va a hacer el aniversario de la empresa donde trabajamos y este no pienso perdérmelo, es la hora de conocer algunos de los jefes más importantes del ramo, y de esa manera poder demostrar que yo soy la responsable del gran proyecto que tenemos en puerta, aparte que es una buena ocasión para salir con Edward de manera independiente fuera de la empresa, a veces volvemos a lo mismo de la vez anterior de mensajearnos de manera coqueta y después regresamos a la misma amistad de siempre.

Al ir a la fiesta como siempre re utilizo mi ropa importante, me vuelvo a poner lo mismo que use para la boda de Esme, celebramos y cenamos de una manera deliciosa, al poco tiempo de todos presentarnos y hacer una conversación amena, comienza el baile, antes de lo esperado Edward me saca a bailar, se esfuerza para que Seth nos voltee a ver a cada momento, creo que estos son los momentos en los que aprovechamos de que su novia no se encuentre trabajando dentro de la misma empresa que nosotros, claro ella es maestra, nada que ver con lo que nosotros hacemos, después de unas cuantas copas y unas canciones y de conocer a bastantes de mis amigos decidimos irnos, con el pretexto de que me va a llevar a mi casa porque estoy un pasada de copas, aunque nadie se lo cree por completo.

―¿Te llevo a tu casa? ―pregunta en cuanto cerramos la puerta del coche cada uno.

―Tu decide, sabes que en mi casa me vas a tener que ir a dejar y no entrar.

―¿Te gustaría pasar por otro trago a mi casa?

No contesto simplemente lo jalo hacia a mí y lo comienzo a besar, eso es suficiente para que entienda lo que estoy pensando, al terminar el beso me asomo para ver quién nos podría ver, no me parece ver a nadie y bueno aunque lo hicieran no es algo que importe el lunes salgo de viaje de la ciudad a arreglar unos contratos con uno de los proveedores y regreso en la misma semana en la que salimos de vacaciones, así que por un mes nadie me vera, para regresar ese cotilleo será olvidado.

Enseguida nos ponemos en marcha hacia su casa, aunque parezca irónico, hablamos un poco sobre su novia y de algunas de sus aventuras pero sobre todo de cuantas ha llevado a su casa, me responde que solo a las importantes y no paro de reír al escuchar esto, enseguida me reclama por hacerlo, dice que nunca tomo nada enserio y podría que tenga razón pero aunque no lo haga con importancia me parece bien escuchar que soy importante para alguien.

Al llegar a su casa estaciona enseguida y bajamos, me da la bienvenida a su casa, para mi sorpresa es una casa muy ordenada, todas las cosas parecen arregladas a la perfección, el color me gusta bastante entre rojo y vino, con sillones en blanco, una gran televisión, una consola de videojuegos, libros bien ordenados, y a pocos pasos una cava.

―¿No es lo que esperabas? ―pregunta con interés mientras se acerca a la cava por una botella.

―Para nada, supongo que tu novia enloquece cada vez que viene al ver tanto vino―comento al notar todas sus botellas mientras me da una copa.

―No viene muy seguido, prefiere su casa al ser más ordenada y yo prefiero mi casa al ser el lugar donde puedo ser yo y traer mujeres hermosas.

―Lo que sucede es que eres un conquistador nato―comento mientras le doy un trago a la copa y me lamo los labios.

―Y tú sabes cómo enloquecerme.

―Tal vez.

Me alejo de él mientras acaricio el borde de la copa en el sillón, y el regresa frente a mí, no dejo de verlo a los ojos, veo su deseo, al platicar y saber que su novia no estaba en la ciudad me siento tranquila de estar en su casa, al terminar el último trago de vino, y de una plática amena, le pido usar el baño, entro a este y me doy cuenta de que aquí todo está marcado por su novia, un labial, un cepillo de dientes extra e incluso algunas cremas, pero no más, en cuanto salgo Edward me jala hacia su habitación poniéndome contra la puerta.

―Esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá―comenta antes de atacar mis labios.

Mis manos trabajan en su espalda lo acaricio, el beso se intensifica mientras mis manos pasan a su cinturón, no hay tiempo que perder para poder hacerlo, se ríe cuando suelta mis labios y se va a besar mi escote, lo jalo hacia adentro y cambio de posición, lo tiro a él en la cama mientras me quito la blusa, me sorprende al no tener frio ya que a la temperatura está descendiendo, creo que estoy encendida para tomar esto en cuenta; Edward se levanta de la cama y comienza a besarme el pecho sobre el sostén mientras se desase como puede de la larga falda que no deja de estorbar, termino pronto en ropa interior sobre él, le quito la camisa y comienzo a besar sus hombros su cuello mientras él se desase de mi sostén y me deja sobre la cama, toma mis pechos y los acaricia con rudeza mientras besa mi abdomen y al llegar a mis bragas las saca enseguida.

―El día de hoy nadie me va interrumpir para hacerte todo lo que deseo.

Me es imposible contestar por soltar un gemido cuando siento como sus dedos se abren camino entre mis pliegues y comienza a acariciarme, mis caderas se comienzan a levantar en muestra de deseo, cuando su boca toma mi clítoris tomo las sabanas sus dedos exploran mis pezones, me comienzo a volver loca entre sus caricias, ahora entiendo porque sigo aquí, termino gimiendo y jadeando pidiendo más y más hasta que termino en un gran gemido.

―¿Quieres terminar con esto tan pronto? ―comenta antes de que diga más me lanzo a besarlo.

Lo termino de desnudar, acaricio su erección hasta que no puede más y regreso a bajo, me besa con rudeza, esto ya no es delicado como la primera vez esto es con un deseo fuerte y toca todo lo que puede, como si no se cansara de eso, como si mi cuerpo fuera lo mejor que ha tocado en su vida, me hace gemir y pedir más, se levanta y se desase del resto de su ropa, se posiciona entre mis piernas.

―Cuídate, no quiero una desgracia después―casi le ordeno, enseguida me sonríe.

―¿Quién crees que soy? ―comenta entre risas.

Para placer de ambos, termina rápido de ponerse el condón, nos volvemos a besar mientras comienza a entrar despacio, lo que más me gusta de él es que no comenta mi situación anterior de la última vez que estuvimos juntos, para mi sorpresa suelto un gemido entre un poco de dolor y placer, me aferro a su espalda mientras él toma mis pechos, creo que tiene una fascinación enorme por estos, comenzamos con un ritmo lento mientras mi cadera busca más de él, toma la cabecera de su cama ahora entiendo porque está ahí, y lo comienza a hacer más rápido, el cuarto se comienza a llenar de gemidos, ambos estamos disfrutando, mis piernas están enredadas en su cadera, cuando acuerdo mi espalda abandona la cama y estoy encima de él, no puedo evitar reírme.

―Tengo que disfrutarte.

Comenta el descarado mientras me pongo en posición y comienzo a montarlo con delicadeza pero dándome placer, sus manos están en mis caderas, se mueven por mi cuerpo mientras nos vemos a los ojos una y otra vez, cuando ya no es posible aguantar más, cierro los ojos y lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomo mi cabello, Edward me comienza a mover más rápido mientras mueve las caderas para entrar más profundo haciendo más largo mi orgasmo y llega, después de unas embestidas más caigo rendida sobre su pecho.

―Diablos si de verdad fuéramos pareja, tendríamos la mejor relación del mundo―comenta después de unos minutos de silencio.

―Que bien que lo dices ahora…―comento con sarcasmo mientras le tiro a un lado de él, eso de estar arriba de él es demasiado íntimo.

―Me encanta su sarcasmo, lo sabes.

―Sí y a mí me encanta que no me hablen de lo que no puede ser porque se rompe la fantasía.

―Es que solo piénsalo, somos sexualmente compatibles, hablamos de todo, puedo contarte todo sin ningún problema, lo único que me consuela es que en alguna realidad alterna te conocí a tiempo.

―No Edward esto no es posible, yo siempre correría a 20 metros de distancia a tener un título contigo, no eres hombre de una mujer, y yo no puedo con eso, esto ahora solo es diversión, no algo serio.

―Porque no lo quieres, sí solo tú me dijeras que termine con Kate yo lo haría.

―Para que en dos días llegue una novedad y me dejes por ella o me engañes que sería peor, no gracias, mejor quédate con Kate y hasta aquí dejamos esto y regresamos a lo de un inicio. ―Me comienzo a querer levantar cuando me regresa a la cama.

―¿Esta va a hacer la última vez?

―Por lo que estás diciendo, creo que será lo correcto, no estoy interesada en que dejes a tu novia, tú mismo lo dijiste hace un tiempo, tu incluso ya buscas un compromiso y yo busco diversión y no me interesa tener una relación contigo.

―¿Por qué eres así?

―"Ser la otra" ―comento con comillas con los dedos―, implica tener completa sinceridad y es lo que hago, te hablo con la verdad, es mejor que engañarte, esa era la clave de esto que tenemos, porque a partir de mañana volveremos a hacer los de antes, los de hace ocho meses, los que comenzaron a salir para conocerse como amigos.

―Eres demasiado cruel para este mundo―comenta antes de besarme.

Le sigo el ritmo a todo lo que hacemos, para mi mala suerte tiene razón en todo lo que dice, tendremos una química especial y siempre siento unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo con él cada vez que está cerca, me gusta que él siente lo mismo, que existe esa complicidad, esa especie de atracción que nos mantiene juntos no solo en lo sexual, mientras no lo hacemos platicamos demasiado bien, es increíble cómo se puede tener todo esto con una persona pero también saber que todo esto que se tiene no se puede mantener para siempre, y es mejor retirarse con dignidad antes de terminar más enlodada de lo que estoy, eso de creer que estoy enamorada es suficiente para irme ahora mismo.

Me despierto sobre su espalda y le dejo un beso en esta antes de levantarme de la cama para ver que el reloj marca las siete de la mañana cuando debí de llegar a las cuatro, comienzo a buscar mi ropa por todo el cuarto, al momento de encontrarla Edward se despierta, me comienzo a vestir sentada en la orilla de la cama, Edward me jala cuando termino de colocarme la blusa de nuevo y me recuesta sobre tu pecho.

―¿Estas segura de que hoy termina todo?

―Sí, cien por ciento segura―contesto mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla y me vuelvo a poner de píe.

―Al menos deberías dejarme algo para recordarte…―comenta viendo directamente a mis bragas de encaje que esta vez sí estaba preparada para la ocasión.

―Déjame pensarlo… no, ni se te ocurra pedirlo, para que después tu novia las encuentre, haga pruebas de ADN y sepa quién soy y me golpe con justa razón, NO.

―Jamás las encontrara.

―Eso crees tú, a veces la subestimas demasiado, no hay nada peor que una mujer despechada y debes de ir viendo como le vas a entregar el anillo de compromiso, es algo que realmente está buscando.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―eso hace que se vuelva a acostar en la cama y me vea con más atención mientras me termino de vestir y comienzo a arreglar mi cabello.

―El baño está marcado como su territorio, cualquier mujer sería el primer lugar donde buscaría una novia, así es esto, ella ya te quiere para ella sola, piénsalo, tú quieres comprometerte pronto, y ella ya lo desea con todas sus ganas o al menos eso es lo que deja ver.

―No sé si me quiero comprometer con ella. ―por primera vez lo veo realmente serio en cuanto al tema, al decir eso me sorprendo y me acerco.

―Entonces déjala ir si no es así―comento seria mientras me acerco y le doy un beso―, una vez que salga todo termino, y ahora si seremos amigos, la pase muy bien, eso si es una verdad segurada.

―Bella espera…―me detengo en la puerta y veo como se sienta en la cama―, nunca te he mentido, siempre te he dicho que no soy una persona fiel y lo sabemos, antes de conocer a otra persona mucho antes que a ti al menos me sentía leal pero con ella me di cuenta de que no lo era, después fueron encuentros casuales durante algún tiempo, y tú me hiciste volver a faltar a mi lealtad y esto es enserio, realmente te quiero, quiero estar contigo y serte leal, porque fiel no lo puedo prometer.

―Edward lo siento, no puedo con esto, no eres una persona que yo quiera en mi vida como algo más que un amigo o que una diversión, lo siento―comento y comienzo a avanzar, ―nos vemos en mes y medio, me voy de viaje por el trabajo y luego de vacaciones.

―Bella… Isabella, realmente me estoy enamorando de ti.

Sigo caminado sin voltear a ver atrás, entro a mi coche y una parte de mi realmente se siente culpable por lo que le dije pero es la verdad a veces es peor engañar a las personas, no quiero voltear y encontrarme con él, así que solo enciendo el coche y me dispongo a regresar a mi casa, lo único bueno es que no tengo llamadas perdidas de mi madre, sigo perturbada por su último discurso y el tráfico no ayuda, pongo música para distraerme y activo el dictado de mi teléfono para ir haciendo una lista de todo lo que necesitare para el viaje primero el de la oficina que va a durar un mes, y después tengo que hacer una lista diferente para el viaje de placer, que después de dos años de ahorros lo voy a lograr, antes de cumplir treinta años voy a irme a Inglaterra.

Al llegar después de cuarenta y cinco minutos atorada en el tráfico a mi casa, me asusto al ver las ocho de la mañana, espero que mi mamá siga dormida, no tengo ganas de inventar falsas escusas pero tengo muchas menos ganas de decir la verdad, me bajo y cierro la puerta con cuidado, igual abro la puerta y vuelvo a cerrar igual de silenciosa, entro con cautela, siempre dijeron que tenía paso de ladrón, así que ocupo eso, al llegar a su habitación la puerta esta entrecerrada, la abro despacio para darme cuenta de que mis precauciones no sirvieron de nada, la cama esta tendida, así que supongo que se levantó temprano, entro a mi cuarto y me dejo caer sobre la cama, pensando en todo, y debo de aceptar que Edward tenía razón, tendríamos una relación increíble, al vibrar mi celular avisándome de un nuevo mensaje lo arrojo bajo la almohada, necesito unos momentos a solas para reflexionar, al poco tiempo comienzo a quedarme dormida para evitar pensar, comienzo a soñar con que su novia viene a buscarme y a quererme golpear, me levanto sobresaltada y escucho la puerta.

Me preparo para la pelea que se aproxima con mi madre al quererse meter en mi vida como si yo tuviera quince años y fuera necesario controlarme, claro me vine a comportar como adolecente a tres pasos de los treinta pero no hay problema, yo no soy la culpable ni soy la que tengo compromisos, después de unos segundos y de escuchar una despedida, me quedo esperando a mi madre, quien entra también con mucha tranquilidad como para no despertarme, se asoma a mi habitación y se me queda viendo.

―¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y vamos a desayunar? ―pregunta al vernos ambas con la ropa formal de la noche anterior.

―¿Sin preguntas?

―Sí, ambas no llegamos a dormir, es suficiente.

―Salimos en cinco minutos me muero de hambre.

Comienzo a pensar en que mi madre tiene un amante pero no me dejo llevar por ese pensamiento, aunque es comprensible, no es algo que me agrade pensar, lo mejor de esto es que ninguna aborda el tema de la noche anterior, si no que todo el fin de semana se va en arreglar las cosas de mi viaje, cuando me deja en el aeropuerto, por primera vez me abraza fuerte y me da un beso sincero de que me va a extrañar, aunque siento tranquilidad en su manera de despedirme, no muy usual en ella.

…

Al llegar al aeropuerto el cambio de horario me tiene muerta, tomo mi maleta con fuerza aunque esta no parece estar de mi lado, al quitar la maleta de la barra me mareo un poco, me desconcierta eso pero ni le tomo mucha importancia viaje durante 20 horas con el alimento mínimo, supongo que es por eso que me siento tan mal, es por eso que fue el mareo, aunque no es el primero claro pero si podía ser por anemia por estrés, no debía de ser otra cosa al vislumbrar a mi madre más adelante me hace poner mejor cara lo que menos quiero es que se preocupe y no se aleje de mí.

―Hola hija, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ―hace mucho que no veía tan preocupa a mi mamá eso me angustia al parecer me veo peor de lo que creía, pero bueno fueron muchas horas de vuelo y no tuve descanso por un mes y medio, me suena lógico.

―Estoy bien solo muy cansada, tuve mucho trabajo, fueron semanas muy cansadas y solo dos de paseo y fueron tours largos es eso, estoy muerta―le sonrió para que no me interrogue más.

―Supongo que quieres ir directo a casa y no ver a nadie.

―Así es, eso es lo que necesito ir a casa a descansar, tomar un baño, dormir, la verdad me siento un poco mal.

―¿Segura que solo es cansancio? ―pregunta intrigada mi madre y me le quedo viendo.

―Sí, es cansancio con estrés y es mejor ir a casa y descansar mañana todo va estar bien.

Ninguna comenta más al respecto, vamos a casa hablando de amigos y del viaje de los inconvenientes con las tormentas que se están dando actualmente para culminar con el invierno que fue lo que me trajo en espera de los vuelos, en cuanto me recibe mi casa de nuevo vuelvo a ser persona, comemos comida rápida hace tanto que no cocina mi mama que ya olvide como era su sazón, en cuanto terminamos me voy a acostar, al poco tiempo escucho salir a mi mama y caigo dormida.

Después de 20 horas de sueño para poder recuperarme del cambio de horario, me levanto y me mareo, culpó por unos segundos al exceso de horas que dormí hasta darme cuenta que es la cuarta vez que me pasa en la semana, eso me recuerda a la pregunta de mi madre, una vez qué pasa el mareo corro al calendario que está detrás de mi puerta comienzo a contar una y otra vez, puede ser estrés y eso es lo que provoca mi atraso de un mes y aparte de eso la anemia afecta, ¿verdad?.

Al darme cuenta de que son las seis de la mañana salgo del cuarto con discreción para no despertar a mi mama, tomo las llaves del coche y voy a una farmacia de 24 horas hasta que voy en camino me doy cuenta de que voy en pijama pero no puedo cambiarme compro enseguida la primera prueba de embarazo que encuentro y pido presentado el baño, creo que la chica que atiende me ve tan preocupada que no pregunta y simplemente me deja pasar, los segundos pasan con lentitud pero al ver el negativo en esta me hace saltar de emoción, salgo del lugar con otra sonrisa pero al salir del coche y tener un mareo pequeño no me ayuda en nada a mi tranquilidad de unos minutos antes, como una tonta comienzo a saltar hacia atrás al ver que aún no amanece, lo hago 7 veces esperando que lo que decía la película y la prueba sea verdad, tenía que serlo nos habíamos cuidado la única vez que habíamos tenido relaciones, esto de verdad no podría estar pasando, no debería lo hicimos con condón, no se rompió no entiendo porque pasa esto, si hubiera pasado me hubiera dicho Edward, no creo que fuera tan desonciderado.

Dejo pasar el tiempo para pensar que es la falta de una buena alimentación el culpable de los mareos pero no puedo con la duda pero es más mi terror de que algo hubiera salido mal en la prueba y de que Edward no me haya dicho; en la semana tengo un poco de sangrado y vuelvo a brincar de emoción, espero que su sea menstruación aunque entre los síntomas más frecuentes de eso… está el de tener sangrados breves, no puedo más con la duda y el sábado mejor pasó a un centro comercial y a otra farmacia a comprar un par de pruebas no puedo vivir con la duda de que está pasado dentro de mí, en el baño ocupo tiempo para tocar mis pechos y están un poco más grandes, pero eso es común al estar menstruando así que ni es una prueba fidedigna más cuando está dura tan solo tres días, al comprarla las pruebas suelto sonrisas forzadas cuando me desean lo mejor, sin duda esas personas no tienen ni idea que lo mejor para mí sería que la prueba fuera negativa no positiva como la mayoría de las mujeres que compran esto esperanzadas, yo si he pensado en hijos pero no propios no que salgan de mi sino que alguien pase por eso por mí y yo tener hijos adoptados eso sería mejor.

Al llegar a casa, no está mi madre por ningún lado, últimamente sale demasiado pero no es algo que me moleste por lo contrario, soy la única que la apoya en la idea de que haga su vida sin mi padre, como todos en la vida, necesita retomar su vida, al estar sentada te das cuenta de lo difícil que es orinar para algo tan importante pero si ya dio un negativo tiene que dar otro, así que con ese pensamiento dejo que el minuto pase, escucho la chapa y entro en histeria, aunque el resultado no fuera el esperado no quisiera que nadie se enterara hasta saber qué hacer; escondo la otra prueba de embarazo en mi bolso, el cual meto a la ropa sucia porque es tan lógico entrar con él al baño seguramente, la otra caja también la meto ahí, mi celular me indica que es hora de ver el resultado.

―Bella, ¿todo bien? ―pregunta preocupada mi mama al tocar la puerta, al darse cuenta de que me estoy tardando mucho.

Realmente no está nada bien, la prueba marca un posible positivo porque no son seguras, en ese momento me quiero desmayar pero no lo hago puede ser falso al igual que el negativo. Ni madre vuelve a tocar en la puerta.

―Sí todo bien. Solo estoy un poco enferma del estómago―contesto por si tengo que vomitar de la impresión.

―Tomate una pastilla y duérmete mientras hago la comida―comenta alejándose, eso me deja más preocupada pero no me importa, tengo cosas más importante de que preocuparme.

Abro el botiquín que está sobre el baño y ahí guardo la otra parte de la prueba al salir saco con discreción mi bolso ya que en un rato más saldré a comer con Tanya y ni modo de ir sin cartera y sin bolso, eso sería más sospechoso.

Me recuesto viendo el techo y pensando en que es lo que voy a hacer si es verdad esto, quiero pensar que solo es una prueba vieja y que debo de hacerme un análisis de sangre para comprobar mi anemia, y así estar segura y tranquila, pero al ser fin de semana y de día feriado, no podré hacerlo hasta el martes, me intento tranquilizar pero es imposible, no puedo dejar de pensar que hay un cumulo de células creciendo dentro de mí, lo peor de todo es que no sé qué hacer, como se explica un embarazo de alguien que no tiene un novio desde hace tres años, nadie podría creer que me fui con otro tipo y después de la exposición que tuvimos en la fiesta de la empresa es obvio lo que van a pensar mis compañeros, lo peor es que va a hacer verdad, y ni siquiera puedo pensar en abortar, no tengo la edad, tengo veintisiete años, no soy una niña de veinte, tengo casa, coche y un trabajo estable, no me podría justificar diciendo que no tengo nada que ofrecerle, bueno lo único que me faltaría para ofrecerle sería un padre.

Comienzo a vivir mi día en piloto automático, me pongo a comer con mi mamá, lo bueno de trabajar tanto es que me dieron la tarde libre, me arreglo para ir con Tanya, lo único bueno que me había dejado Seth era que podía fingir que todo estaba bien aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro pero en esta ocasión no me moría por un corazón roto, sino por la preocupación de lo que estaba pasando y que no entendía lo que iba a hacer, llevo un mes y medio sin ver a Edward nuestra única platica fue esporádica y sin importancia, bueno insistió en lo mismo pero no más, solo dijo que estaba pensando seria mente en comprometerse, pero no más a ninguno de los dos interesaba hablar más, en la semana de mi regreso no nos habíamos visto y eso era lo mejor, y sería mejor comenzar a pensar en algo si esto era verdad.

―¿Cómo que no vas a tomar alcohol?, estas bien―pregunta Tanya al darse cuenta de que pedí una limonada.

―Por ahora no me apetece la cerveza ahora quiero algo diferente.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―pregunta extrañada―, no vamos a beber, porque tengo mucho que contarte y decirte y para eso se necesita alcohol, mucho.

Cambia la orden por una botella de vino tinto, me siento preocupada pero sé que puede ser negativo o que si es positivo aun puedo sufrir un aborto espontaneo, pero confió en el resultado de la primera prueba.

―Dejen de preguntar si me siento bien ya me canse de responder que solo es cansancio, y mejor cuéntame lo tuyo.

Comienza a hablar y me distraigo en su plática y es algo que realmente necesito hacer, desconectar mi cerebro de los problemas para pensar en otras cosas como son sus problemas, me quedo pensando en lo que me dice y sigo escuchando mientras tomo mi copa de vino tinto, al querer ir al baño, me mareo y me sostengo de la mesa y regreso como si nada, a pesar de que estuve vomitando en el baño, la comida de mi madre no me callo muy bien.

―¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy pálida

―Nada, estoy bien, solo no me callo bien la comida.

―Segura que es eso y no es que el espíritu santo te hizo una visita―comenta y comienza a reír como loca.

―Muy graciosa, no tiene nada de divertido.

―¿Bella dime que no estás hablando enserio? ―pregunta preocupada.

―¿De qué hablas? ―comento confundida.

―¿Con quién te acostaste? ―se me queda viendo y me sonrojo―, ¿dime que no es con quienes estoy pensado? ―comenta preocupada.

―Depende de con quien pienses que es…―comento y bajo la mirada y le tomo a la copa.

―No fue Edward ¿verdad?

―Cómo crees―le tomo de nuevo y me sirvo más.

―¡Mierda!, ¿Qué te paso por la cabeza?

―No quieres saber realmente

―Nada, que preguntas hago, no puede ser, soy una estúpida al confiar en ti, ¿Cuándo fue?

―¿La última vez?

―Eres una descarada, no puedo creerlo―comenta desesperada y yo solo sonrió tímida― ¿Cuántas veces fue?

―¿En total o en un día?

―Eres una descarada, en lo que quieras… no mejor en días, ¿Cuántos días llevas acostándote con él?

―Solo fueron dos, no paso a mayores que solo un muy pero muy buen acoston.

―Demasiada información…―se tapa los oídos y yo me rio― ¿Cuándo fue?

―Un día después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños―su cara me dice que está entre sorprendida y enojada― y el otro en la fiesta de la empresa.

―¿Dime que al menos se cuidaron y no estas embarazada?―ahora la que se sorprende soy yo. ―Isabella Swan, estoy esperando una respuesta.

―Si nos cuidamos, del embarazo no estoy tan segura. ―en ese momento voy a tomar mi copa y me la quita.

―No está segura y estas tomando, ¿no puedo creerlo?, ¿Cómo lo tomo?

―No lo sabe, yo acabo de sospecharlo, estaba de viaje no me di cuenta de la ausencia de regla.

―¡Dios! ―grita desesperada―, eres el colmo, ¿Cuándo pretendes enterarlo? ¿ Y qué le vas a decir a su novia cuando venga a buscarte?

―Nada, no pienso tener nada con Edward, solo le voy a decir que tal vez este embarazada, que les diga a sus hijos que pueden tener un medio hermano y listo.

―¿Seguramente tienes todo solucionado?, te quiero matar.

―Hazlo, eso me solucionaría muchas cosas o podrías golpearme fuerte en el vientre o incluso tirarme por las escaleras.

―¿Tu mamá como lo tomo?

―Tampoco lo sabe, lo sospecha pero no es nada seguro, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

―¿Le vas a decir la verdad?

―Que fue una noche loca en mi viaje, nada de importancia, aunque si conoce a Edward, no dudo que saque sus conclusiones.

Nos quedamos platicando más cosas, una vez que termina de enojarse me comienza a preguntar otras cosas, después cambiamos de tema para el viaje y eso me deja mucho más relajada, al regresar en la madrugada a mi casa, llegó directamente a dormir, mi madre no está de nuevo, me quedo dormida enseguida y sueño con lo que dice Tanya, la novia de Edward buscándome para reclamarme por meterme con su novio, me quedo callada sin más y dejo que me golpe, me despierto alterada y enseguida pongo la mano en mi vientre porque era lo que más me golpeaba, me extraño enseguida y quito mi mano y vuelvo a dormir.

―¡Voy a hacer abuela! ―grita mi madre despertándome, y no entiendo como lo descubrió, mi puerta se abre enseguida― ¡Voy a hacer abuela!, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¡Por fin voy a hacer abuela!

Me grita mientras sostiene la prueba de embarazo en la mano, se me quieren salir los ojos de la impresión al darme cuenta de que sostiene lo que se suponía que había escondido muy bien ayer, se me queda viendo y corre hacia a mí y me abraza.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho?, esta es la mejor noticia, hoy tenemos que decirlo.

―No es seguro, esas pruebas no son efectivas. ―es lo único que atino a decir, estoy en shock.

―Bella, regresaste con más pecho y un poco más llenita de tu viaje, los sostenes se te ven chicos, es obvio que estas embarazada, ¿Quién es el padre?

―No, la primera prueba salió negativa, yo creo en esa prueba esa es mentira y eso que dices no es verdad.

―¿Quién es el padre?

―No estoy embarazada y no hay padre y aunque así lo fuera no es importante.

―Claro que es importante, es mi nieto, tengo que saber todo sobre su padre, ¿es con el que te encontré el otro día?.

―No estoy embarazada, no te hagas falsas ilusiones, ese resultado es falso―intento conversarnos pero es imposible.

―Sí, debe de ser el muchacho con el que te encontré, como dijiste que se llamaba, Edwin, Edmundo… ya lo recordé Edward―comienzo a pensar en que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y se tragara mi cama sería lo mejor, mi cara le da la razón―, lo sabía, que emoción voy a ser abuela.

―¿Ya lo sabe?, bueno no importa, estoy segura de que se alegrara, a cualquiera le alegra la llegada de un bebé.

Me alivia el que suene su celular porque sale corriendo, tomo la prueba y la meto entre mis cajones, me observo en el espejo y tiene tanta razón sobre lo de mis pechos que me quiero echar a llorar pero no lo permito, menos hablar del padre claro que no se alegrara, menos cuando lo deje cuando me dijo que me quería, esta noticia no será buena sino es una buena noticia para mí, menos para él; almorzamos en tranquilidad, ella tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras yo solo sonrió un poco, comienza a arreglar todo para la fiesta que organizo de bienvenida por mi regreso y por lo más importante su cumpleaños, como si le encantara celebrar este y como si me hubiera ido por un año, aunque lo único que quiere hacer es hacerle ver a todos que está muy feliz sin mi padre, me salgo a comprar todo y recoger la comida, mientras estoy en el centro comercial, saco la otra prueba y me la hago, en el coche checo el resultado y es otro positivo, esta vez sí me suelto a llorar.

Me voy a un parque a pensar en que voy a decir ahora, comienzo a escribir mensajes para Edward pero no puedo hacerlo, esto es algo que se debe de decir de frente, con las compras en el auto, comienzo a manejar hacia su casa y en cuanto me estaciono enfrente puedo conocer a su novia, rubia, más alta que yo, más delgada, salir de ahí con una maleta, la cara de esa mujer me hace reflexionar el no decirle nada a Edward, su cara es de ser una buena persona, yo no puedo decirle eso y arruinar su vida, así que solo sigo mi camino y paso por el pastel que me encargo mi madre, para cuando llego a casa mi madre me ve con ojos de furia, al estar algunos de sus invitados. Entre las dos sacamos todas las compras del auto y me voy a cambiar por órdenes de mi madre, ya que mi pats no le parece adecuado para mi fiesta.

Después de un ataque de vomito que confirma mis terribles sospechas que me niego a creer, me maquillo un poco y salgo a la fiesta, en el momento en que llego a la sala ya están mis primas y alguno de los amigos de mi mamá, me hace rodar los ojos inmediatamente.

―Les tenemos que dar una muy buena noticia…―se escucha el timbre.

―No digas nada madre, voy a abrir.

―¡Voy a hacer abuela!, no puedo creerlo, ¡Voy a hacer abuela! ―grita cuando abro la puerta y veo a Edward.

―Hola, ¿Cómo… ¿Qué? ―ni siquiera termina de saludarme cuando escucha el grito de mi madre.

―Hola…

―¿Eres Edward? ―pregunta mi madre mientras todos aplauden.

―Me permites―le digo a mi madre, mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Edward no comenta nada, se queda solamente mirando hacia adentro, lo jalo hacia la será de enfrente de mi casa y Edward no protesta.

―¿Qué paso?, ¿estas bien? ―comento al verlo todo desalineado.

―Venia a buscarte para tomarnos esto―dice señalando la botella de vino que trae en las manos―, pero veo que estas ocupada. ―comenta triste.

―Es fiesta de mi mamá, ¿Qué tienes? ―pregunto preocupado.

―Acabo de terminar con Kate―me dice entre alegre y triste, ahora entiendo porque iba saliendo con esa cara su novia de su casa, con no quiero comentarle en este momento lo que pasa así que no comento nada de que la conozco.

―¿Hace cuánto?, ¿Por qué?

―Hace unas horas, comenzamos a discutir por el compromiso y le dije que ya no quiero estar con ella, que no la merezco y que todo se terminó, como me dijiste, la deje ir.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―…

―Chicos tienen que entrar, todos los quieren felicitar. ―sale mi madre de la casa y nos apresura mientras le sonrió y le hago una seña de que se meta.

―¿Felicitarnos?, ¿Por qué? ―Edward se ve confundido.

―Amm, creo que no es un buen momento para decírtelo pero mi madre no va a dejar opción, creo que estoy embarazada, y no lo quiero creer, estoy segura de que los positivos son falsos―comienzo a comentar rápido y me rio, la cara de Edward no tiene expresión―, entonces mi madre encontró una de las pruebas que me hice y lo tomo como algo verdadero, fue fácil sumar dos más dos y resolvió que tú eres el padre, pero no te preocupes, si es verdad no vas a tener de que preocuparte, abortare será lo mejor y tu regresa con Kate.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Ok, si es mucha información para procesar en unos momentos, lo entiendo, solo di que sabes de mi embarazo, que estas feliz y que terminaste con tu novia hace un tiempo y tenemos dos meses de relación―en ese momento se me ocurre esa mentira y Edward se queda igual de mal.

―Sigo sin entender.

―Ok con peras y manzanas, de la ultima vez que nos acostamos, quede embarazada, entonces mi madre lo descubrió y…

―Entiendo eso pero, ¿Cómo paso?, nos cuidamos.

―No me acosté con nadie más―grito casi furiosa y lo quiero golpear cuando toma mis brazos.

―No estoy insinuando que no sea mí, de hecho es mío―asegura firmemente―lo que no entiendo es como paso, nos cuidamos―me suelta cuando lo veo con odio.

―No estará mucho tiempo aquí, no te lo preguntes―le aseguro mientras lo tomo de la mano―, ahora finge ser mi pareja y en un par de horas todo termina. ―le aseguro mientras regresamos a la casa.

―Pensé que nunca entrarían―comenta mi madre mientras se levanta―, ven conmigo Edward, tengo a un una camisa de mi esposo que te puede quedar.

―Así está bien madre, Edward tiene trabajo y no se puede quedar mucho―comento mientras Edward se levanta del sillón donde nos acabamos de sentar.

―Es verdad, pero debo de estar presentable en la casa de mi suegra.

Enseguida se van y todos se me quedan viendo, me levanto yo también y voy por refresco, no puedo con esas miradas, enseguida regresa mi madre y está feliz al ser el centro de atención, al poco tiempo llega Edward y me agarra de la cintura por atrás y me da un beso en el cuello.

―No te pases, es solo actuación, las cosas siguen igual.

―Estas embarazada de mi bebe, nada va a hacer igual―asegura mientras toca mi vientre.

―Para ti voy a abortar, así que no hay bebe y solo finge ahorita.

―No podrías hacerlo, tu mamá lo sabe y tu familia, ¿Cómo lo explicarías, mi amor?

―No me llames así y sería un aborto espontaneo, puede pasar.

―Tendremos que hablarlo después. ―me suelta cuando mi madre nos llama.

Como lo sospechaba para Edward no es nada difícil fingir algo, inventar una historia de una relación que nunca existió aunque lo que cuenta es muchas de las cosas que hicimos juntos y otras no, tiene razón si parecía una relación sin título y yo siendo la otra, todos se ríen y la fiesta pasa rápido, solo con un par de mareos y un poco de nauseas, en ese momento renuncio a la idea de que nada es verdad, al anochecer despido a Edward enfadada, no ha dejado de llamarme "amor" y darme besos incumpliendo lo que hablamos la última vez.

―¿Mañana podemos hablar de esto? ―pregunta mientras lo acompaño a su coche.

―No hay de qué hablar, o de como todo lo que te dije te lo pasaste por donde quisiste.

―Bella, relájate, no le hace bien el bebé, mañana vengo a hablar de eso―comenta tranquilo y lo veo con más furia.

―Mañana paso a tu casa, en mi casa ya no quiero nada―le aseguro y me doy la vuelta y regreso a mi casa.

Me meto a bañar, me canse de tantos abrazos felicitaciones y de fingir algo que no tenemos, algo que no somos ni seremos, menos cuando lo que menos quiero ser es ser esa tabla de salvación que agarras cuando sientes que te ahogas en tu tristeza por a ver terminado con alguien y eso menos quiero que sea mi bebé, no sé cómo, pero Edward no puede participar en esto. Al salir del baño me encuentro a mi madre en mi cuarto con una sonrisa.

―Hola, ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto intrigada.

―Quiero hablar bien contigo, ¿se podrá?

―Sí, ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto asustada.

―Solo es de Edward, estuve recordando algunas cosas y no te estoy juzgando ni nada, solo quiero saber, ¿él no era el que tenía pareja? Que te gusto hace un tiempo, que me comentaste―el alma se me va al piso pero recuerdo lo que le dije a Edward y me recupero.

―Sí así es, pero termino con su novia hace unos meses, no recuerdo, unos cuatro o seis―digo como dudando, para recordar hace cuantos nos vio.

―¿Cuánto llevan de relación? ―no me sorprende su pregunta pero si me dan ganas de mentir y decirle que el bebé es de otro.

―Entre tres y dos meses…

―¿Te acostaste con el enseguida? ―casi grita.

―Algo así, ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo, se nos hizo fácil, eso fue lo que paso.

―No estoy de acuerdo pero que le podemos hacer, ahora estamos emparentadas con él para siempre y ¿lo quieres?

―¿Por qué preguntas eso? ―comento intrigada.

―Él te ve como casi nadie ve en la actualidad, con esa química que trasmiten, te ve con cariño, con amor pero de tú parte no lo siento igual.

―Solamente soy cautelosa, no sé qué esperar de esto, podemos estar juntos hoy pero no mañana, eso es todo.

―Está bien, solo piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, hasta mañana.

Me quedo toda la noche pensando en lo que dijo mi madre, no puedo dormir mucho, no dejo de pensar en el supuesto cariño que me tiene, en que termino con Kate, en el bebé en todo, me quedo en vela solo dando vueltas en la cama y durmiendo por muy poco tiempo, no puedo con esto, en la mañana le mando un mensaje diciéndole que quiero verlo temprano, enseguida me contesta que está bien, nos vemos en una hora en su casa, no se me complica llegar, enseguida me abre la puerta, y me sonríe esta al teléfono, me pide tiempo y se va a su cuarto, me quedo en la sala pero pronto me dan ganas de ir al baño y no puedo evitar oir lo que dice.

―No Kate, no ay vuelta atrás, no es otra, soy yo, no soy bueno para ti―comenta molesto y ella algo replica―, no ya es definitivo, no hay nadie, soy yo y si hay alguien más que. ―casi grita y lo escucho suspirar―, si tal vez haya alguien y es importante.

En ese momento caigo en cuanto, en cuanto llego a la sala, todo cuadra, me embarazo adrede, lo hizo para poderse liberar de su novia, me siento tan estúpida en ese momento, soy el pretexto perfecto para dejar a alguien, bueno no yo como tal, si no mi bebé, y ayer fingiendo que lo quería y que le importaba, sin duda era tan buen actor que hasta yo me engañe, porque me puede usar a mí pero no a un niño que no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas, con su novia, con nadie, me molesto más a cada momento, estoy a punto de irme cuando sale.

―Lo siento, era Kate, no se resigna a que ya terminamos, te ofrezco agua o algo.

―Nada, ya me voy―le aseguro.

―¿Por qué tenemos que hablar del bebé?, no estoy de acuerdo en que abortes.

―Por supuesto que no, "es la persona importante" por la cual dejaste a Kate.

―¿De que estas hablando? ―pregunta confundido y se acerca y yo me alejo dos pasos.

―Escuche todo lo que dijiste Edward, fui al baño y lo escuche, "tal vez si haya una persona importante", esa fue la estúpida de Bella, que se dejó embarazar, porque la muy idiota, no pregunto nada sobre el condón que no me puse y no se cuida.

―Es verdad que dije eso, pero lo que me estas acusando no es verdad, si traía el condón, por supuesto, no quería pasar por esto

―Y yo de estúpida que me lo creo.―comento molesta y él se aleja.―Como pude ser tan estúpida, ¡Oh Dios! Soy la más idiota del planeta, me van a dar un premio por que lo tengo bien merecido, ahora si supere a muchas en estupidez, tu eres la más grande que me he aventado, al confiar tanto en ti. ―casi grito histérica y me tiro en el sillón a tomarme el cabello.

―No digas eso, no es verdad, ¿Cómo me puedes acusar de algo así?, aparte de todo tienes que relajarte, eso no le va a hacer bien.

―Ni lo digas, ni se te ocurra mencionar lo que está pasando, que me están dando ganas de matarte ahora mismo.

Al parecer lo veo con una mirada bastante asesina porque no dice nada y se sienta al otro extremo de la sala, y solo se me queda viendo esperando a que me relaje un poco, cosa que no va a suceder, como espera que eso suceda, mi idea de irme a Francia, regresar a Inglaterra, ir a Alemania, Moscú, se acaban de ir por el drenaje, incluso el que él pudiera formar parte de la vida del bebé, el tener con quien ayudarme, todo se acaba de morir, mi vida como la planeaba termino, no tengo apoyo de nadie, solo el mío.

―Podemos hablar de esto, como las personas adultas que somos sin que me grites o me quieras matar por algo que no hice―comienzo a verlo de la peor manera que tengo y él pone las manos en alto―, creo que no, pero esto lo tenemos que discutir pronto, porque es importante para mí esto, el bebé es importante.

―No, lo que tú debes hacer es ir corriendo con tu noviecita y decirle que por esta razón la tienes que dejar, ya que te acabo de dar el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo e irte acostar con la siguiente contendiente en esto, mientras yo analizo la situación de lo que voy a hacer ahora, gracias a que no me pudiste decir que se rompió el condón o que no te lo pusiste, o lo que fuera que pasara ―me acerco a tomar mi bolsa y me voy a la puerta― ¡Gracias Edward!. ―le grito antes de azotar su puerta.

Voy caminando lo más rápido que puedo, claro esto no va a hacer diferencia en lo que está pasando dentro de mí, no para nada, incluso puedo comenzar a sentir las náuseas y ya no sé si son del miedo, del coraje, o de que son, solo sé que lo que más deseo es llegar a un lugar donde no tener que dar explicaciones, cuando cruzo la calle para entrar en mi auto, no encuentro las llaves, perfecto, lo que me faltaba para mi salida triunfal.

―Es mi hijo Bella, y vamos a tener que hablar de una u otra manera, es aquí o en la oficina, tú decides―me grita Edward desde el otro lado de la calle.

Levanto mi dedo en respuesta y entro al coche con rapidez, arrojo la bolsa y enciendo y acelero aprovechando que vienen algunos coches que impedirán que venga hacia acá, llega el momento de huir como rata en menos de un año, bien Isabella sigue por ese camino.

….

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y bueno se suponía que este iba a hacer el capitulo final pero pues no es así ahora si el que sigue es el final y ya cerramos esta historia.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero ver sus comentarios y vernos pronto con el final.

XOXO

Bere


End file.
